Kamen Rider Millennium
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: 19-year old Nakashima Kazuma attends a college for students with disabilities and lives with his older sister ever since his parents died in a car accident. But, when alien lifeforms known as Giganoids plan to take over the multiverse, Nakashima becomes a hero that shakes the world to it's core. OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody on FanFiction and DeviantArt! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 here with another new story! This one is called _Kamen Rider Millennium_! It's about my Kamen Rider OC, Nakashima Kazuma, who becomes a Kamen Rider in order to protect the multiverse from the diabolical Darkmares, and their master, Giganidas, who wishes to turn Earth into his own dark image.

This was inspired by _Kamen Rider Astro _by WOLFWATCHER12, thanks man. You're a good freind.

This is a crossover between Kamen Rider, Rosario+Vampire (Both anime and manga), Bleach (Both anime and manga), Naruto (Both anime and manga), My Hero Academia (Both anime and manga), Kingdom Hearts, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teen Titans 2003, Young Justice, Shaman King (Both anime and manga), JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Both anime and manga), Rurouni Kenshin (Both anime and manga), Fist Of The North Star (Both anime and manga), Toriko (Both anime and manga), Skylanders Academy, Transformers, Devil May Cry, Tiger And Bunny (both anime and manga), Ben 10 Omniverse, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Usagi Yojimbo, Fairy Tail (both anime and manga), Fullmetal Alchemist (anime and manga), One Piece (both anime and manga), Yu-Gi-Oh!, Trollhunters, Voltron: Legendary Defender, RWBY, Soul Eater, Buso Renkin, and so on

Pairings: OCxHarem, IzukuxOchaco, YohxAnna, KazukixTokiko, NatsuxLucy, GreyxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, TorikoxRin, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxTenmari, ChojixIno, NejixTenten, KenshiroxYuria, ReixMamiya, NightwingxStarfire, RobinxBatgirl, SuperboyxWonder Girl, Kid FlashxJinx, JimxClaire, SpyroxCynder, CaseyxApril, KenshinxKaoru, IchigoxOrehime, RenjixRukia, KeigoxRangiku, SoraxKairi, BenxPower-Girl, Kotetsu/Wild TigerxOC, Barnaby/BunnyxOC, NeroxKyrie, RubyxKid, WeissxBlake, JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, EdwardxWinry, LuffyxNami, ZoloxRobin, SanjixVivi, UssopxKaya, ShiroxCurtis (Yes, Voltron fans, Shiro is homosexual), UsagixTomoe, JayxNya, EdwardxWinry, TsukunexMoka, GineixKurumu, KoichixYukako, YangxBakugo, etc.

Lewamus Prime 2019 owns Lewamus Primal, Sledgestrike, and Nemesis Primal

Secret-Universe/cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids

Kamen Rider is owned by the late Shotaro Ishinomori

All the franchises are by their respective owners

I own nothing else.

Read, review and **NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS**

Chapter 1: Enter Millennium

_Location: Hirogaoka University_

_9:38 AM_

It shows a young man with brown hair styled like L Lawliet from _Death Note_, vivid green eyes, and a fair complexion walking through the halls of the college, trying to get to class. This was Nakashima Kazuma, a college student living with his older sister since his parents died

_'Hey, Mom.'_ thought Nakashima _'How are you and Dad doin' up in Heaven? I hope you're doing good. I really miss you. Hell, even Sis misses you.'_

Nakashima sighed heavily

"I'm very lucky to get into a college for people with disabilities, like how I have autism." murmured Nakashima, sounding like Sosuke Sagara from the Full Metal Panic anime "Sayaka and I survived the car crash that killed Mom and Dad...but...she can't walk anymore."

Sayaka was Nakashima's older sister and legal guardian. She raised Nakashima since their parents, Haruka and Nagato died in a car accident, but she lost the ability to walk, and now moves around in a wheelchair. She worked as a newsanchor for a news station

"Yo! Nakashima!" said a voice similar to Danny Fenton from the Danny Phantom cartoon series, Nakashima turned to see a young man with blonde hair and pewter eyes. This was Kenta Oozora, one of Nakashima's closest freinds and classmates

"Heya, Kenta." said Nakashima

"You excited for the big dance tonight?" said Kenta

"No. I haven't found a date." said Nakashima "I'm the most unlucky person when it comes to finding a girlfriend. A lot of the girls I asked out either cheated on me, dumped me, flipped me off, revealed to be lesbians, or rejected my feelings."

"Yikes." said Kenta "Well, you'll find love someday."

_'I hope so, Kenta.'_ thought Nakashima as he checked the clock "CRAP! I'm gonna be late for gym class! Mr. Genzaki's gonna _kill _me!" he yelped "I'll catch ya later, Kenta! Seeya!" with that, Nakashima made a break for it

"Let's hope he makes it on time." said Kenta

Meanwhile, in deep space, an alien race bent on dominating the galaxy had entered Earth's orbit. These aliens were known as **Giganoids. **A race of aliens who wanted to take over the universe and shape it to their own twisted image.

Their ship was known as the Nightmare Fortress. It looked like a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird crossed with the Crisis Fortress from _Kamen Rider Black_

The first Giganoid looked like N-Daguva-Zeba from _Kamen Rider Kuuga, _with the head, shoulders and forearms of Lord Baron, the wings of Goldar, the dreadlocks of a Predator on the back and sides of his head, green skin with gold accents, Perfect Cell's face, red eyes with purple sclera, and a scepter in his hand. This was Giganidas, leader of the Giganoid army

The second Giganoid looked like Delu-Knight from _Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger _crossed with Yaiba from _GoGo Sentai Boukenger_. This was Zadrion, the swordsman

The third looked like Deathstroke from _Injustice: Gods Among Us_, but more alien in appearance. This was Karvion, the assassin.

The fourth looked like Damaras from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger/Power Rangers Super Megaforce _crossed with General Schwartz from _Ressha Sentai Toqger_, this was Gadrock, the general

The fith and final Giganoid looked like Reala from _NiGHTS: Journey Into Dreams_ crossed with Laughing Jack from the Creepypasta of the same name. This was Jirax, the court jester

"Report, Gadrock." said Giganidas, sounding like Baron Draxum from _Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

"We are entering Earth's orbit, Lord Giganidas." said Gadrock

"I cannot wait to wipe that ball of dirt off the map!" said Jirax

"Patience, Jirax." said Zadrion "Shall we send a Darkmare?"

"Yes, but which one?" said Karvion

"Send the Spider Darkmare." said Giganidas. "He shall make mincemeat out of those worthless humans."

"Yessir, Lord Giganidas." said Zadrion, as he faced a creature that resembled Arachnea Worm Flavus from _Kamen Rider Kabuto_, with the head of the Spider Fangire from _Kamen Rider Kiva_. The creature in question had six arms and eight beady eyes

"Go, Spider Darkmare!" said Giganidas "Wreak havoc on Earth!"

**"As you say, Lord Giganidas." **said the Spider Darkmare, kneeling before the Giganoid warlord

With that, the Spider Darkmare was beamed down to Earth, terrifying a group of people

"What the hell is _that_!?" a man blurted out

"It's a monster! RUN!" screamed a woman as they all ran away

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RUN! RUN, PATHETIC **_**NINGEN**_**! YOU WILL SOON KNEEL BEFORE LORD GIGANIDAS!"** roared the Spider Darkmare

Meanwhile, at Hirogaoka University, Nakashima was talking to his older sister on video-chat

"Hey, big sis." said Nakashima

"Hey, lil' bro." said Sayaka, smiling at her younger brother "How's school treatin' you?"

"Rough, sis." said Nakashima "I was almost late for gym class. Mr. Genzaki had me run 3'000 laps around the school until my legs were about to disconnect themselves from my body."

"Yikes." said Sayaka "That must've been rough."

"It was, belive me." said Nakashima "How was work?"

"It was alright." said Sayaka, until she got a call from her boss "Nakashima, I need you to find someplace to hide. There's a monster attacking the Osaka district!"

"WHAT!? An _actual _monster!?" Nakashima blurted out

"It looks like a humanoid spider, and it's trapping people in webbing!" said Sayaka "I need you to get to somewhere safe."

"I'm gonna try to help those people, Sis." said Nakashima

"Oh, jeez." groaned Sayaka "You're just like Dad, always risking your neck for others."

"Someone's gotta do what they gotta do, Sis." said Nakashima

"Just be careful, OK?" said Sayaka "We already lost Mom and Dad, I don't wanna lose you, lil' bro."

"I'll be fine." said Nakashima "Love you, sis."

Nakashima raced off to fight the monster, until someone grabbed his arm

"What the hell?" said Nakashima "Sir, or Ma'am, there is a monster terrorizing lots of innocent people out there, and I need to save them!"

"You'll need these." said the mystery person, handing Nakashima a belt similar to the DecaDriver from _Kamen Rider Decade_, and some cards

"Thanks." said Nakashima as he ran to face the monster

At the town, the Spider Darkmare had trapped ten civilians in web coccoons, and was laughing madly

**"Nobody can stop me!" **said the Spider Darkmare **"Soon, all of Humanity will bow before the Giganoid Army!"**

"That's what _you _think, asshole!" said Nakashima as he drop-kicked the Spider Darkmare in the face, knocking him on his back

"**You're either very brave or very foolish, child." **said the Spider Darkmare **"But, I will tear your heart out."**

"I _seriously _doubt that, pal." said Nakashima as he put on the belt, causing belt straps to appear, and he took out a card

"Henshin!" said Nakashima, inserting the card into the belt

**=KAMEN RIDE: MILLENNIUM!=**

(Cue Song: "ROCKS" by JAM Project)

In Nakashima's place was an armored figure similar to Kamen Rider Decade, but wearing white, gold and silver armor. He had an 'X' in between his crimson red colored optics. On his waist was a weapon similar to the Drive-Defender from _Power Rangers Operation Overdrive_, but modifed

"I'm...a Kamen Rider?" said Nakashima "AWESOME!" then he faced the monster "I am Kamen Rider Millennium, the Dimensional Savior!"

Sayaka saw this, and was surprised

_'Let's hope that Nakashima can use his new powers to stop that monster.'_ thought Sayaka, looking worried.

**"A Kamen Rider!? **_**HERE!?**_**" **said the Spider Darkmare **"No matter, you'll die all the same!"**

"I doubt that, pal." said Millennium as he entered a fighting stance, and fought the Spider Darkmare in hand-to-hand combat, then he took his weapon out and took out another card before inserting it in the MilleniumDriver

**=ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!=**

Millennium then fired powered-up shots from his MilleniumBuster, and struck the Spider Darkmare. Then he turned the MillenniumBuster into a sword and slashed the monster with it, leaving marks

**"Do you think you'll win, Human!?" **growled the Spider Darkmare "**Who the Hell do you think you even are!?"**

"I'm a Kamen Rider who's just passing-through." said Millennium as he took out another card "So be sure to remember that."

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: MI-MI-MI-MILLENNIUM!=**

With that, energy constructs of cards appeared in front of Millennium, trapping the Spider Darkmare, and then Millennium jumped high into the air, and did a flying side kick

"Dimension Kick!" roared Millenium

The attack connected, destroying the Spider Darkmare in one strike

**KA-BOOOOOOM!**

"You did it!" said a man "You saved us!"

"Who are you, Kamen Rider?" said a woman

"I'm Kamen Rider Millennium." said Millennium "And my motto is, if there's a monster wreaking havoc in town, I'll stop it!"

Back on the Nightmare Fortress

"WHAT!? A KAMEN RIDER!? _HERE_!?"said Giganidas "No matter, when this is over and done with, Earth will be mine!"

Later, Nakashima was visiting his parents' grave with Sayaka

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Pop." said Nakashima in a shaky voice "Guess what? I became a Kamen Rider and saved some people from an evil monster today. You must think I've taken too many blows to the head, but I'm not crazy. I really _did _become a Kamen Rider!"

"Hey, Nakashima. What card is that?" said Sayaka

"Huh. This is new." said Nakashima as he inserted the card into the MillenniumDriver

**=ATTACK RIDE: MILLENNIUM LINER!=**

All of a sudden, a futuristic bullet train came out of a vortex, and it's door opened, revealing a man in a labcoat

"You must be the youngster who got the MillenniumDriver!" said the scientist "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Doctor Simo n James Feilding, the creator of the MillenniumDriver."

"You _created _this thing?" said Nakashima, bewildered

"Indeed I did." said Dr. Feilding "Listen, Nakashima-san. The Multiverse is in _great _peril. Alien beings called 'Giganoids' are planning to reshape our world and others like it into their own horrible image. That kaijin you fought was a Darkmare. A monster meant to attack humans."

"That's just twisted." said Sayaka

"Indeed. The multiverse needs your help." said Dr. Feilding "Our first stop is the world of Teen Titans, where we'll aid Robin and his freinds in protecting Jump City from evil."

"If it's to protect millions of innocent beings throughout the Multiverse, then I'll do it." said Nakashima as he and Sayaka boarded the MillenniumLiner

(End of Chapter One)

Well, that was pretty good.

Next Time: Nakashima and his freinds arrive in Jump City, where they meet Richard John 'Dick' Grayson/Nightwing, Tim Drake/Red Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Roy Harper/Speedy, Conner Kent/Kon-El/Superboy, Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl, Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle, Kaldur'ahm/Aqulad, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Garfield Mark Logan/Beast Boy, Koriand'r/Starfire and Raven, the Teen Titans, where Beast Boy is down in the dumps because of the fact that Terra was working for Deathstroke, and Nightwing is having trouble admitting his feelings for Starfire. Meanwhile, Giganidas joins forces with The Brain, Monsiour Mallah, Madame Rouge, Kommand'r/Blackfire (Starfire's homicidal older sister), Mikrom O'Ginnius/Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Byron Flanders/Mammoth, Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost, Adonis, and many other DC baddies to defeat the Titans. Can Nakashima and the Titans stop this threat?

Find out in Chapter 2: Meet the Teen Titans

VA Cast

Nakashima Kazuma/Kamen Rider Millennium: Chris Patton (Sho Fukamachi/Guyver I from _Guyver: The Bio Boosted Armor_)

Sayaka Kazuma and Winry Rockbell: Catlin Glass

Kenta Oozora: David Kaufman (Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom from Danny Phantom

Giganidas/Kamen Rider Exceed and Gigatron: John Cena (Baron Draxum from _Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_)

Zadrion, Aizen Sosuke, Ryu, Noriaki Kakyoin, and Kiba Inuzuka: Kyle Hebert

Karvion: Chris Jai Alex (Boros from _One Punch Man_)

Gadrok and Itachi Uchiha: Crispin Freeman

Jirax, Joker, Alvin the Treacherous, and Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal: Mark Hamill

Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire, Muffy Prower, and Kommand'r/Blackfire: Hynden Walch

Breeze the Hedgecat and Lance: Jeremy Shada

Rachel Roth/Raven and Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn: Tara Strong

Victor Stone/Cyborg: Bumper Robinson

Jackson Hyde/Aqualad: Khary Peyton

Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Saint the Hedgebat and Nightfang: Will Friedle

Tim Drake/Red Robin, La'gann/Lagoon Boy, Garth/Tempest, Ben Tennyson/Ben 10, Mercury Black, Darkchaser, Noah the Albino Lion, Barnaby Brooks Jr./Bunny, Sasuke Uchiha, and Donatello: Yuri Lowenthal

Naruto Uzumaki: Maile Flannigan

Sakura Haruno: Kate Higgins

Leonardo, Chris Thorndyke, and Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone: Michael Sinterniklaas

Raphael: Sean Astin

Michaelangelo: Robbie Daymond

April O'Niel, Topaz the Hedgebat, and Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl: Mae Whitman

Casey Jones: Mark Thompson

Hamato Yoshi/Splinter: Hoon Lee

Usagi Miyamoto and Claw: Seth Green

Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki, Dio Brando/DIO, Franky, and Lewamus Primal: Patrick Seitz

Backstop: Bill Fagerbakke

Skybolt and Midnight the Hedgebat/Kamen Rider Night: Brad Swaile

Nathan Ralls/Kamen Rider Samurai: Sam Witwer

Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith

Miles "Tails" Prower: Colleen Villard

Knuckles The Echidna and Raoh: Dave B. Mitchell

Silver the Hedgehog: Bryce Papenbrook

Blaze the Cat: Erica Lindbeck

Amy Rose: Cindy Robinson

Shadow the Hedgehog: Kirk Thornton

Rouge the Bat: Karen Strassman

Steelmane: Rob Lowe

Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral: Tim Phillips

Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Thymscira/Wonder Woman, Chun-Li, Mamiya, Maka Albarn, and Venomica: Laura Bailey

Ursa Maxus: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson

Jenny Summers/She-Wolf, Ruby Tojo, Blair the Cat Witch, and Rin: Leah Clark

Komatsu and Tyrian Callows: Josh Grelle

Toriko, Ginei Morioka, Leone Abaccio, and Brook: Ian Sinclair

Vinsmoke Sanji, Deepdive, Narancia Ghirga and Nishiki Nishio: Eric Vale

Monkey D. Luffy, Riza Hawkeye, and Erza Scarlet: Colleen Clinkenbeard

Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja, Martin Mystery, and Billy: Sam Vincent

Diana Lombard and Sango: Kelly Sheridan

Inuyasha and Wolfblade: Richard Ian Cox

Jay Gordon/Blue Ninja: Michael Adamphwhite

Cole/Black Ninja and Miroku: Kirby Morrow

Justin Kase/Kamen Rider Shadow: Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers)

Kai/Red Ninja and Inferno the Lion: Vincent Tong

Yang Xiao Long and Ember the Lioness: Barbara Julie Dunkelman

Tsukune Aono, Ling Yao, Ayato Kirishima, Death The Kid, Eric "Mikes" Prower, and Natsu Dragneel: Todd Haberkorn

Cream the Rabbit and Rukia Kuchiki: Michelle Ruff

Kagome Higurashi: Monica Stori

Grey Fullbuster: Newton Pittman

Gajeel Redfox, Toki, and Kenpachi Zaraki: David Wald

Lucy Heartfillia, Patricia "Patti" Thompson, Mya the Hedgecat and Kyoko Aono: Cherami Leigh

Ruby Rose and Brianna the Squirrel: Lindsay Jones

Weiss Schnee: Kara Erbelle

Blake Belladonna: Aryn Zech

Jaune Arc: Miles Luna

Pyrrha Nikos: Jen Brown

Nora Valkyrie: Samantha Ireland

Lie Ren: Neath Oum

Edward Elric, Qrow Branwen, Spirit Albarn/Professor Deathscythe and Rohan Kishibe: Vic Micgnogna

Alphonse Elric and Crona: Maxey Whitehead

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Mirajane Strauss, Tsuyu Asui/Froppy, Anna Rose, and Yukari Sendo: Monica Rial

Josuke Higashikata: Billy Kametz

Seaspray: Max Mittelman

Deepdive: Sam Witwer

Airstrike: Jeffrey Parazzo

Elizebeth "Liz" Thompson: Jamie Marchi

Soul "Eater" Evans: Micah Solusod

Wendy Bismark and Black Star: Brittney Karbowski

Izuku Midoriya/Deku: Justin Briner

Katsuki Bakugo: Clifford Chapin

Toshinori Yagi/All Might, Arthur Watts, Roranoa Zolo, and Yakumo Oomori: Christopher Sabat

Ussop: Sonny Strait

Jotaro Kujo, Rei, and Might Guy: Matthew Mercer

Garfield Mark Logan/Beast Boy: Greg Cipes

Shippo: Jillian Richards

Oroku Saki/The Shredder: Kevin Michael Richardson

Bebop: Tim Dababo

Rocksteady: Fred Tatisciore

Ichigo Kurosaki, Nero, and Yang: Johnny Yong Bosch

Hinata Hyuuga, Orehime Inoue, Lin, Yuria, Sky Prower, and Kyrie: Stephanie Sheh

Dante and Ken Masters: Reuben Langdon

Shin, Kankuro, Vega, and Jean-Pierre Polnareff: Doug Erholtz

Joseph Joestar, Akuma, and Zeed: Richard Epcar

Tenmari, Karen Starr/Kara Zor-El/Power Girl, and Kali Belladonna: Tara Platt

Taiyang Xiao Long: Burnie Burns

Adam Taurus: Garret Hunter

Cinder Fall: Jessica Nigiri

Emerald Sustrai: Katie Newville

Stanley the Echidnahog: Nicolas Cantu

Nemesis Primal, Antonio Lopaz/Rock Bison, Jugo, Roy Mustang, and Fudoh: Travis Willingham

Mohammed Avdol: Chris Tergilafera

Iggy and Uryuu Ishida: Derek Stephen Prince

Jeff Woods/Jeff The Killer/Kamen Rider Reaper and William Heyes/Harm: Benjamin Diskin

Jim Lake Jr.: Emille Hirsch

Blinkous Galadrigal/Blinky: Kelsey Grammer

AAARRRGGHH!: Fred Tatisciore

Draal: Matthew Watterson

Vendel: Victor Raider-Wexler

Angor Rot: Ike Amadi

Spyro the Dragon: Justin Long

Gunmar: Clancy Brown

Morgana Le Fey: Lena Headley

Jenny Summers/The She-Wolf, Ruby Tojo, Blair and Rin: Leah Clark

Coco: Jarrod Greene

Sunny: Aaron Roberts

Legend Riders

Yuusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga: Sean Schemmel (Goku from Dragon Ball Super)

Shinichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito: Zachary Levi

Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki: Mitchell Musso

Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz: David Gallagher

Kazuma Kendate/Kamen Rider Blade: Jason Spisak

Satoshi/Kamen Rider Hibiki: Dan Green

Tendou Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto: Kyle Heburt

Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O: Jesse McCartney

Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva: Donald Glover

Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade: Kirby Morrow

Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Joker: Cole Sprouse

Phillip/Kamen Rider Cyclone: Grant George

Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO: Nolan North

Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze: Max Mittelman

Haruto Souma/Kamen Rider Wizard: Haley Joel Osment

Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim: Austin Tindle

Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive: Hayden Christenson

Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost: Jason Biggs

Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Bryce Papenbrook

Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build: Josh Brener

Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: Drake Bell

That was very good. Also, for those who are watching _Kamen Rider Zi-O, _Sougo/Zi-O has unlocked his Final Form, Grand Zi-O, which gives him the powers of past Heisei era Kamen Riders! He can even use their weapons and summon past Riders to aid him in battle.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone in FanFiction and deviantART! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 with the second chapter of _Kamen Rider Millennium_, basically, Millennium arrives in Jump City, where he meets Nightwing, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Superboy, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Tempest, Wonder Girl, Supergirl, Power Girl, Ben Tennyson (Power Girl's lover), Kid Flash and many other members of the Teen Titans, while the Giganoid army teams up with The Brain and many other DC supervillains.

Disclamer: Same as last chapter.

Chapter 2: Meet the Teen Titans

_Location: Jump City, California_

_9:45 PM_

"Titans, GO!" said a voice similar to Terry McGinnis, the Batman of Neo-Gotham City as a young man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black costume with a blue bird symbol on the chest was leading a group of teenage heroes into battle. This was Richard John Grayson, or Dick. He was the first Robin, but now, he has become known as Nightwing. With him were his teammates, Koriand'r/ Starfire, Garfield Mark Logan/AKA Beast Boy, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Garth/Tempest, Tim Drake/Robin, Conner Kent/Kon-El/Superboy, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle, Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl, M'Gann Morzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian, and Wally West/Kid Flash. They were known as the Teen Titans, and today, they were fighting against a Vampire Bat Darkmare. The monster in question looked like a Bat Amazonz from _Kamen Rider Amazons_, but with the head of the Bat Inves from _Kamen Rider Gaim_, and it was leading a group of lesser monsters that resembled the Vivix from Power Rangers Dino Charge, but colored red, black, and grey.

"Pitiful humans!" said the Vampire Bat Darkmare "Earth shall fall to the might of the Giganoid Army!"

"Sorry, pal! But we're not gonna let your masters rule over Earth on _our _watch!" said Beast Boy as he transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and attacked the kaijin in question

"Weaklings!" roared the Vampire Bat Darkmare as he emitted an ultrasonic screech, prompting the Titans to cover their ears

"Look, in the sky!" said Robin as the Millennium Liner emerged from a dimensional vortex

"Is that a train?" said Cyborg as the Millennium Liner touched the ground and Nakashima emerged from it.

"Yo, fellow heroes!" said Nakashima "I came to help you fight this monster."

"And you are?" said Beast Boy

"You could say that I'm a passing-through Kamen Rider." said Nakashima as he took out the MillenniumDriver

"Eh? "Kamen Rider"?" said Blue Beetle "What the hell is that?"

"I'll show you." said Nakashima as he slapped the MillenniumDriver onto his waist, making the belt straps appear as he took out a card "Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RIDE: MILLENNIUM!=**

With that, Nakashima transformed into Millennium as he fought alongside the Titans

Meanwhile, a Kamen Rider that resembled Kamen Rider Gaim with Zangetsu-Shin's helmet was there watching from the scenes, he had a grey body suit, and a green colored Apple Arms armor part on his chest and shoulders. His visor was apple green, and he wore a SengokuDriver with an opened Lockseed. In his right hand was a katana that had a blade shaped like an apple slice, while he had a Musou Saber in his left hand. This was Nathan Ralls, AKA Kamen Rider Engetsu, a Human-Equarnian-Tamaranean-Zoanthrope hybrid hailing from the mystical kingdom of Equarnia, and the son of the Umbra Witch, Bayonetta, and the Equarnian knight, Jack Ralls. However, Jack went missing and Bayonetta was murdered by Cinder Fall when Nathan was little, so Nathan lived with his father's war buddy, Darion Mograine, a Death Knight commander. He was given a SengokuDriver as well as the Green Apple, Zakuro, Kuwa, Shukenja and Mugen Lockseeds to transform and fight the Yokai army of Kibaoni Chimatsuri

"Sounds like a fellow Rider needs my assistance." said Engetsu, sounding like Terra from Kingdom Hearts

(I changed Nathan's VA to Jason Dohring, btw,)

With that, Engetsu jumped and landed on his feet. He then started slashing away at the Zomborgs, and then pulled the Pallet Slide on his Musou Saber and fired a few shots, before slashing away some more

"Now to really polish you freaks off!" said Nathan as he moved the Knife Cutter on his SengokuDriver twice

**=SOIYA! GREEN APPLE AU LAIT!=**

With that, Engetsu then spun in a circle, slashing away at the Zomborgs and destroying them.

"I'll remember this!" said the Bat Darkmare "Watch your backs!"

With that, the Bat Darkmare flew away

"Coward." said Engetsu as he closed the Green Apple Lockseed and pressed the button on the side, removing it

**=LOCK OFF!=**

Engetsu then changed to a college-aged young man with chin length brown hair, a clean shaven face, and dark brown eyes wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black converse sneakers.

"Phew." said Nathan as he wiped the sweat from his brow

"Isn't that your cousin, Star?" said Aqualad, surprised

"Yeah. He's a Kamen Rider that fights and destroys monsters called Yokai." said Starfire "Nathan, what the heck are you doing here!?"

"I just came here to help, Kory." said Nathan, facing his older cousin and sister figure "Somethin' up?"

"I just worry about you sometimes. You're like a little brother to me." said Starfire "So, you're Kamen Rider Engetsu?"

"Yep." said Nathan, nodding.

"What does "Engetsu" mean?" said Lagoon Boy

"It's Japanese, La'gann." said Tempest "It means "Scathing Moon"."

"Oh. Okay." said Lagoon Boy

Kid Flash then eyed Nathan "So, _you're _Star's cousin?" he said "You're humongous!"

"I'm six-foot-two." said Nathan "I play basketball in my spare time."

"Cool." said Kid Flash "How'd you become a Kamen Rider?"

"I got this SengokuDriver from my dad's war buddy." said Nathan "I fought against the Yokai, Tsuichigumo and destroyed it, and I've been Kamen Rider Engetsu ever since."

"Cool." said Beast Boy

"Well, we're gonna need help in stopping that bat monster." said Raven "You think you and that Millennium guy can lend a hand?"

"Sure thing." said Nathan

Meanwhile, Giganidas was facing Mikrom O'Ginnus/Gizmo, Bryon Flanders/Mammoth, Jinx, Kommand'r/Blackfire, Billy Numerous, and Adonis

"So, what do you say?" said Giganidas "Will you help us reshape Earth in our evil image?"

"We accept." said Blackfire "I plan on butchering my worthless sister on the spot, and nothing's going to stop me."

Meanwhile, a young man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a green jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes was listening in via a hidden microphone. This was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, or Ben 10. A high-school student armed with a device known as the Omnitrix, so he can transform into any alien. "Oh, no! I've gotta warn the others!" said Ben as he switched to XLR8, and made a break to Titans Tower

Back at Titans Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Mortal Kombat Komplete Edition on the Xbox 360, Raven was meditating, Robin and Batgirl were sparring, Nathan and Nakashima were playing basketball against Superboy and Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Miss Martian were chatting, Blue Beetle was playing on his PSP, Tempest and Aqualad were playing chess, and Nightwing was sitting next to Starfire on the couch, blushing furiously

"So, uh...Star...how was your day today?" said Nightwing

"It was rather fabulous." said Starfire "Yours?"

"Good." said Nightwing "Anyways, there's something you should know. All my life, I've been keeping my feelings bottled up, and well...ah, heck with it. I love you, Starfire."

"Oh, Nightwing...I feel the same way, too." said Starfire as they kissed.

"Wow. You're one heck of a guy, Nightwing." said Zatanna as Billy Batson/Shazam took out his camera

"A photo of the happy couple." he said as he took a picture "And that's goin' in the photo album."

"Cute!" said Nathan, getting excited "My big cousin and Nightwing finally admitted their feelings to eachother! I'm so happy!"

Suddenly, the gang heard the alarm

"Crime alert!" said Nightwing as he looked at the computer "Looks like that Bat Darkmare is on a rampage, and he's got Gizmo, Mammoth, Adonis, Blackfire, and Billy Numerous with him!"

"Time for some action." said Cyborg, cracking his knuckles

"Titans, GO!" said Nightwing as the team raced out the door

"Count me and Karen in on this action too!" said an all-too-familiar voice as Ben and his new girlfriend, Kara Zor-El/Karen Starr/Power-Girl arrived. Ben had transformed into Jetray and was flying alongside Power Girl

"We're here to help." said Karen

"Great!" said Robin "We could use the extra hands."

Nakashima was riding his Machine Millenimer while Nathan was on his Tsubaki Hunter, which was like the Sakura Hurricane, but themed after a camillia flower

"Count us in." said Nathan

"We're gonna help you fight some bad guys." said Nakashima

Meanwhile, at downtown Jump City, the Bat Darkmare was wreaking havoc with Blackfire, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, Adonis, and Billy Numerous

"Run now, you plebs!" said Mammoth "Or spend eternity in Hell, ruing the day you crossed paths with us!"

All the civilians ran screaming until they saw the Teen Titans

"Look, it's the Titans!" said a man "We're saved!"

"Let's do it to it, Nate." said Nakashima

"Couldn't agree more, Nakashima-san." said Nathan as he took out his SengokuDriver and slapped it onto his waist, making the belt straps appear as Nakashima did the same. Nathan took out the Green Apple Lockseed, and pressed the button on the side

**=GREEN APPLE!=**

Suddenly, a zipper-like portal opened over Nathan's head, revealing the Green Apple Arms Armor Part as Nathan attached the Green Apple Lockseed onto his SengokuDriver while Nakashima took out a Rider Card

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Henshin!" said Nathan and Nakashima

**=KAMEN RIDE: MILLENNIUM!=**

**=SOIYA! GREEN APPLE ARMS! SUBARASHI, ON THE SCENE!=**

With that, Nathan and Nakashima entered their respective Rider Forms

"_Tenka Busou!_(1)" said Nathan, entering a fighting stance with the Ringojin and the Musou Saber "Come at me!"

With that, the Bat Darkmare snapped his fingers "Zomborgs! Lay waste to this town and destroy those goody two-shoes heroes!"

With that, the Zomborgs appeared and charged while Millennium, Engetsu, Ben, Nightwing, Robin, Kid Flash, Starfire, Raven, Supergirl, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Zatanna, Aqualad, Tempest, Lagoon Boy and Power Girl charged

(Cue Song: "Warera Omoi Yue Ni, Warera Ari" by Kishidan) (it's the OP to _Kamen Rider Ghost_)

Nightwing and Robin were pummeling Zomborgs with their weapons, Nightwing combined his escrima sticks into a bo-staff while Robin spun his staff like a pro, Cyborg fired blasts of pure sound from his Sonic Cannon, Beast Boy turned into a sabre-tooth tiger and was slashing away with his claws, Supergirl and Shazam were blasting Zomborgs with lightning and heat-vision, Raven was fighting Jinx in hand-to-hand combat, Starfire was fighting Blackfire in an arial dogfight, Ben had transformed into Humongosaur and was fighting Mammoth and Adonis, Zatanna had used her magic to turn herself into a fire-breathing dragon similar to Dragonoid from Bakugan: Battle Planet, and was incinerating Zomborgs with high-intensity fire breath, as well as skewering them on her horn, and ripping them apart with her razor-sharp claws and teeth. Superboy and Wondergirl were fighting Billy Numerous, Aqualad, Tempest, and Lagoon Boy were fighting Gizmo, and Millennium and Engetsu were fighting the Bat Darkmare

"Weakling humans!" said the Bat Darkmare "You will fall before the Giganoid army!"

"Yeaaaahhhh...I don't think so, bub." said Engetsu as he took out a green apple themed version of the Kachidoki Lockseed, and activated it

**=SHUKENJA!=**

With that, Engetsu removed the Green Apple Lockseed, and attached the Shukenja Lockseed onto his SengokuDriver

**=LOCK ON! SOIYA!=**

**=SHUKENJA ARMS! DAISHOGUN, STANDING MIGHTY!=**

Engetsu was clad in armor similar to Gaim's Kachidoki Arms, and had a green colored version of the DJ Gun. This was the DJ Rifle. Engetsu turned the knob on the DJ Rifle, and it was playing fast-pased Japanese horn music, and he opened fire, letting out rapid fire shots.

"GAH!" bellowed the Bat Darkmare, staggering backwards

Engetsu then combined the DJ Rifle with the Musou Saber, turning it into a greatsword. Engetsu then slashed the Bat Darkmare twice, damaging it's wings

"NO! WITHOUT MY WINGS, I CAN'T FLY!" said the Bat Darkmare

"Now to finish you off for good!" said Engetsu as he removed the Shukenja Lockseed and attached it to the DJ Rifle Taiken Mode

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI! JUU! HYAKU! SEN! MAN! OKU! CHO! MURYODAISU!=**

With that, Engetsu swung downwards, slicing the Bat Darkmare clean in half from head to crotch

"Don't think this is over!" said the Bat Darkmare "Soon, the Giganoid Army will erase humanity from existance, and reshape Earth in our own image!"

With that, the Bat Darkmare fell over, and exploded.

"_Kore nitte iken rakuchaku_(2)." said Engetsu as he changed back to Nathan. Adonis and Mammoth skidded backwards as Gizmo and Billy Numerous lay beaten, Jinx was covered in bruises and scratches, and Blackfire was battered greatly

"It's over, Blackfire." said Starfire "Yeild."

"Alright. You win for now." said Blackfire

Suddenly, the Nightmare Fortress appeared.

"Our new boss came to collect us." said Adonis with a dark smirk "Next time we meet, we'll rip you sad sorry bunch to bloody pieces."

With that, Gizmo, Mammoth, Adonis, Billy Numerous, Jinx and Blackfire were beamed onboard

"Cowards!" said Nathan as he changed out of his armor "So, Nakashima-san. What happens now?"

"We head to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist." said Nakashima "No doubt that Giganidas and his cronies will be traveling there."

With that, Nakashima summoned the Millenium-Liner, and the heroes boarded it

_Location: World of Fullmetal Alchemist_

"Ah, dammit." muttered a boy with blonde hair in a braided ponytail and golden yellow eyes as he was looking at the clock "It's almost time for our train, Al."

"So soon, Brother?" said a voice belonging to a mobile suit of armor, this was Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother.

"I've got a feeling we're gonna have problems on our trip to Leore." muttered Edward

End of Chapter 2

Next Time on _Kamen Rider Millennium_: Nakashima finds Supergirl and Zatanna getting romantically attached to him, as they arrive in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, and meet the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse. While they discover that a preacher known as Father Cornello is using an artificial Philosopher's Stone to perform alchemy and pass it off as miracles, a Wasp Darkmare is attacking the populace! Can Nakashima and the gang defeat this vile insect?

Find out in Chapter 3: Fullmetal Spirit


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone. PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 with the third chapter of _Kamen Rider Millennium_, basically, Nakashima and the gang travel to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, where they team up with the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse, as they go up against a Wasp Darkmare, and Father Cornello, who is using a Philosopher's Stone in his ring to pull off miracles in the form of alchemy

Disclaimer: Same Here.

Chapter 3: Fullmetal Heart and Soul

On the MillenniumLiner, Sayaka was talking with Starfire, Wonder Girl, and Batgirl

"So, you're actual superheroes!?" said Sayaka "Sweet!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." said Starfire with a small smile

"Hey, Sayaka-chan." said Wonder Girl "I noticed M'gann, Zee, and Linda getting the hots for your brother."

"Really?" said Sayaka "I sense a harem in the making." she added with a smirk

"Next stop, world of Fullmetal Alchemist." said Nakashima

_Location: World of FMA_

"Soooo...are you two boys street-performers or something?" asked a store owner as he faced Edward and Alphonse. Edward did a spit take

"Seriously!?" said Edward "Do I _look _like a clown to you, Gramps!?"

"Yeah, that's what I asked." said the store owner

"C'mon, Al. Let's am-scray." said Edward as he and Alphonse got to their feet, only for Alphonse to end up knocking the store-owner's radio off, breaking it

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! I didn't mean anything by it, pal! Seriously!" said the store owner

"Sorry. Total accident." said Edward "We can fix it."

"How can you fix it!?" the store owner blurted out "It's smashed to high freakin' Hell!"

"You'll see in a minute."

Suddenly, Alphonse took out a piece of chalk, and began drawing something on the ground around the smashed radio

"What's he doing?" said a townsperson

"You'll see. It's called a Transmutation Circle." said Edward

Once Alphonse was finished, he crossed his hands over the smashed radio "Okay, here goes!"

There was a bright flash of light, and the radio was fully repaired

"Ya see?" said Edward "Good as new!"

"It's a miracle! Your freind has been touched by the sun god, just like Father Cornello!" said a townsperson

"Touched by _who _now?" said Edward

"It's not miracles, it's science." said Alphonse "We're alchemists."

"Alchemists?" said a man "Yeah, I've heard of those!"

"You're the 'Fullmetal Alchemist', Edward Elric, aren't ya?" said another townsperson, looking at Alphonse "You must've gotten the title 'Fullmetal' because of that suit of armor, right?"

"Hey, can you come to my kid's birthday party?" said someone

"Uhhhhh...I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist!" said Alphonse, as he gestured to Edward "_He_ is!"

"What? You mean **that **little shorty?" said a townsperson

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET!?" Edward barked

"Hey! Take it easy, will ya!?" said someone

"Uneducated, no-good...c'mon, Al. Let's go." muttered Edward

"Sorry about the ruckus!" said Alphonse "Seeya!"

As the Elric brothers were about to take their leave, they turned to see Nakashima, Nathan, Starfire, and Nightwing

"Who are you?" said Alphonse "And what's with your costumed freind?"

"Isn't he boiling in that outfit?" asked Edward

"I'll live." said Nightwing "I'm Nightwing, by the way."

"My name's Nakashima Kazuma." said Nakashima, introducing himself

"I'm Nathan. Nathan Ralls." said Nathan, bowing in front of the Elrics

"Nice to meet you!" said Alphonse "My name is Alphonse Elric."

"And I'm the "Fullmetal Alchemist", Edward Elric." said Edward, revealing his title "We're the Elric Brothers."

"Shouldn't the eldest be taller?" said Starfire

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!?" said Edward, ready to punch the lights out of Starfire's eyes

"Easy there, Brother." said Alphonse, trying to get Edward to mellow out.

"My real name is Richard John Grayson." said Nightwing "But everyone else calls me Dick. The alien princess is Koriand'r, or Kory Anders, as we call her. We're the Teen Titans."

"Me and Nathan are Kamen Riders." said Nakashima "I'm Kamen Rider Millennium, and Nate here is Kamen Rider Engetsu."

"We told you our secrets, now you two tell us yours." said Starfire "I believe that'll make us even-Steven."

"Well...how can I put this...?" said Alphonse

"Al...the Titans have a right to an answer." said Edward

After a breif explaination, and Edward revealing his automail prosthetic right arm and left leg...

"You attempted Human Transmutation to ressurect your deceased mother...as an eleven-year-old child!?" said Zatanna

"I see." said Karen "So _that's _why you're called the "Fullmetal Alchemist". You attempted Human Transmutation to bring your dead mother back to life, but paid the price for it."

"That pretty much sums it all up." murmured Edward

"So, you believe that this "Philosopher's Stone" will restore your bodies back to their original states?" said Shazam

"Mhm." said Edward, as he walked into a huge crowd, and they watched a bald man use alchemy to transmutate a flower petal into a large crystal flower

"How is this Father Cornello guy able to bypass alchemy's Law of Equivilant Exchange like this...?" murmured Edward, until he saw the ruby gemstone on Cornello's ring "Bingo."

"Is that...?" said Alphonse

"Yeah. That gem on Cornello's ring is a Philosopher's Stone." said Edward

Meanwhile, Cornello was speaking with a creature that resembled the Wasp Imajin from _Kamen Rider Den-O_ crossed with the Wasp Amazonz from _Kamen Rider Amazons_

"So, do we have a deal?" said Cornello

"Yes. I assassinate the Elric Brothers, and you use that Philosopher's Stone in your ring to fool the masses." said the Wasp Darkmare

(Author's Note: Nakashima's harem will be: Linda Danvers/Supergirl, Zatanna, Maka Albarn, Mina Ashido/Pinky, Rose Thomas, Lan Fan, Ibuki, Makoto, Rainbow Mika, Ruby Tojo, Velvet Scarletina, Coco Adel, Maka Albarn, Tsugumi Harudori, Meme Tatane, Anya Hepburn, Soifon, Tao Jun, Sam Manson, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Bismark, Clover, Sam, Alex, Anko Mitarashi, Karin, Nojiko, Boa Hancock, Karina Lyle/Blue Rose, Huang Pao-Lin/Dragon Kid, Stocking Anarchy, and anyone else I can think of.)

"Good." said Cornello, as Giganidas appeared

"I see that everything is going swimmingly?" he spoke

"Indeed." said Cornello "This Philosopher's Stone ring you bequeathed to me will grant me incredible power to create an army of belivers that won't even tell miracles from alchemy!"

Meanwhile, Edward, Alphonse, Rose, Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Nakashima, and Nathan entered a chamber, and they saw Cornello

"Welcome." said Cornello "Have you come to hear me preach?"

"I've heard about those miracles of yours." said Edward "And I figured that you wouldn't be able to pull off that kind of stuff without violating the Law of Equivilant Exchange, so I pieced it all together and knew that you were using some sort of alchemical amplifier to do it. That gemstone in your ring."

"You're a rather observant child, aren't you?" said Cornello "You're correct. This _is _an honest-to-God Philosopher's Stone. So, now you know the truth...and I'm afraid...you must be silenced."

Cornello then threw a switch, and a door opened, revealing a creature with the front body of a lion, the back legs of a bird, and the tail of a lizard

"Have you ever seen a Chimera before?" said Cornello with a twisted smile

"Using the Philosopher's Stone to create something like that? Now that's just freakin' _twisted_." said Edward "Least you could do is give me a chance to protect myself."

Edward then clapped his hands together, and transmutated a spear from the ground

"WHAT THE HELL!? No Transmutation Circle!?" said Cornello, looking shocked "You really are a State Alchemist after all. But that's not enough!"

The Chimera then slashed Edward's spear into pieces with it's claws, and shredded his left pant-leg

"How do you like the taste of Chimera claws that can tear through iron like tissue paper!?" said Chimera, suddenly, Edward flashed a steely smirk

"Gotcha, Baldy!" said Edward as the Chimera's claws snapped off

"If your claws don't work, then just **bite him to death**, you stupid beast!" said Cornello as the Chimera pounced and bit Edward's right arm, trying to break skin but unable to

"What's wrong, kitty?" said Edward "Taste bad? Well, taste _this_!"

Edward then snapped forward, kicking the Chimera in the face, his coat ripping, exposing his automail arm

"An automail prosthetic right arm..." Cornello murmured "So that's how you earned the title...of "Fullmetal Alchemist"!"

"Come down here and fight me, you third-rate fraud!" said Edward "I'll show ya real quick who the _real novice _is!"

"Don't you see, Rose!?" said Cornello "These foolish boys attempted Human Transmutation to ressurect the dead, and they paid the price for it. They committed the _worst possible sin_!"

"Oh, my..." murmured Rose

"Now, I'd like you to meet a new ally of mine." said Cornello "Wasp Darkmare, kill the Elric Brothers!"

The Wasp Darkmare flew in on her wings, and fired stingers from her forearms, trying to hit Edward, but he transmutated a barrier

"What the devil?!" said the Wasp Darkmare, as Ben transformed into Big Chill, and breathed freezing gasses at the Wasp Darkmare, freezing most of her body

"Crap!" said the Wasp Darkmare as he left arm was covered in frost "That brat with the Omnitrix...became a Necrofrigian?!"

"You know your aliens." said Ben as he changed back to normal "Now let's see how ya fare against a Tetramand!"

Ben then transformed into Fourarms, and entered a fighting stance

"Bring it on, you glorified bug!" said Ben as he swung at the Wasp Darkmare "Nate! You and Nakashima help me out here!"

"Let's Rider Up, Nakashima-san!" said Nathan as he took out the Green Apple Lockseed, and activated it as Nakashima took out a Rider Card

**=GREEN APPLE!=**

"Henshin!" Nathan and Nakashima said in unison as they entered Rider Form

**=LOCK ON! SOIYA! GREEN APPLE ARMS! SUBARASHI, ON THE SCENE!=**

**=KAMENRIDE: MILLENNIUM!=**

Nakashima became Millennium at the same time Nathan became Engetsu

(Cue Death Battle OST: "Shonen Showdown" by Werewolf Therewolf) (this is the song that plays during the fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki)

"Let's do it to it!" said Engetsu as he readied the Ringojin and his Musou Sabre as Millennium turned the MillenniBuster into Sword Mode

"Zomborgs!" said the Wasp Darkmare "Kill them!"

Suddenly, lesser monsters that resembled the Vivix from Power Rangers Dino Charge appeared. They were red, blue, grey and dark gold in color. These were the Zomborgs, the grunts of the Giganoid Army

"Let's go, guys!" said Millennium as the heroes fought the Zomborgs, Starfire blasted some with her Starbolts, Nightwing combined his escrima sticks into a bo-staff and fought them head-on, Beast Boy turned into a saber-tooth tiger and mauled some, Millennium fought some Zomborgs as Engetsu slashed away with his swords

"Hey, Nathan!" said Millennium "You got any more Lockseeds?"

"Yeah!" said Engetsu as he took out a red colored lockseed that resembled the Suika Lockseed

**=ZAKURO!=**

Engetsu removed the Green Apple Lockseed and attached the Zakuro Lockseed to his SengokuDriver

**=LOCK ON! SOIYA!=**

**=ZAKURO ARMS! YUMIYA MEISTER, HIT YOUR MARK!=**

Engetsu was now wearing red armor and holding a red and black colored version of the Sonic Arrow. This was Engetsu in his Zakuro Arms, which gave him a bow and arrow. Engetsu then fired arrows at the Zomborgs until there were five left, and he moved the Knife Cutter three times

**=SOIYA! ZAKURO SPARKLING!=**

Engetsu then aimed upwards, pulled back, and fired, generating an energy pomegranate which burst, raining arrows on the Zomborgs, destroying them

"You must be Kamen Riders Millennium and Engetsu." said a voice similar to Yoshikage Kira from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable_

The heroes turned to see a figure that resembled Asuka from _Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger _crossed with Miroku from Inuyasha.

"Who the Hell are _you_?" said Beast Boy

"Naoto Kagetsuki." said the young man "The current Shadow Moon."

Naoto then transformed in a flash of green light, revealing his Shadow Moon armor to be red instead of silver

"I was chosen by Lord Giganidas to be his right hand soldier." said Shadow Moon "I know that Engetsu, or should I say Nathaniel Ralls, is a hybrid between a Human, an Equarnian, a Tamaranean, and a Zoanthrope. His Zoanthrope base being the Black Dragon."

"How did you get this intel!?" said Engetsu, starting to get irratated "Who even are you!?"

"A Rebel Equarnian given power by Lord Giganidas. Next time we meet, only one of us will be victorious." said Shadow Moon as he created a portal and walked off

Later, Alphonse and Nathan went to get the bell from a tower, and Nathan was in his Zoanthrope form. He resembled Olympius from _Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue _crossed with Ryuutaros from _Kamen Rider Den-O_, he was colored jet black, gunmetal grey, and dark purple

"You can carry this, right?" said Alphonse

"Yeah. Being part Zoanthrope gives me incredible strength." said Nathan "What're you planning, exactly?"

"You see." said Alphonse

At Cornello's broadcasting office, Cornello raced down the hall to see Edward

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU INFERNAL LITTLE BRAT!" Cornello barked, getting irratated

"Look, just cut the crap already, Gramps." said Edward "We both know that I'm not leaving without that Philosopher's Stone, so just hand it over, and I'll go."

Cornello started to get flustered, but he spoke in a calm tone

"Ask me a question, and I will answer." said Cornello

"Lemme know one thing: Why do you use the Philosopher's Stone to pull off phony miracles?" said Edward

"Because with every miracle, I can create an army of followers that won't even tell the difference between miracles and alchemy, and I will rule this country with an iron fist!" said Cornello "Who knows? Maybe I'll carve out a slice for you!"

Cornello burst into maniacal laughter, only for Edward to burst into chuckles

"Eh!? Why are _you _laughing?" said Cornello

"You really _are _a novice, aren't ya?" said Edward as he held up the broadcasting switch.

Cornello looked at the switch, then at the chord on the floor, and he had a sudden realization

_"YOU COULDN'T HAVE-!" _Cornello blurted out over the radio _"YOU LITTLE RAT!"_

"There were never any miracles, Rose." said Nathan with a dead serious tone "He lied to you, and he lied to everyone else in Leore."

Alphonse had used alchemy to turn the bell into a giant megaphone to broadcast Cornello's exposed secret

_"HOW LONG!? HOW LONG HAS THAT SWITCH EVEN BEEN ON!?" _Cornello spoke

_"From the start." _said Edward, matter-of-factly _"And your so-called 'followers' heard __**every **__single word."_

_"HOW __**COULD **__YOU!?" _said Cornello

"You...little...brat!" said Cornello as he transmutated his cane into a machine gun "I'LL KILL YOU DEAD-!"

"You're too slow!" said Edward as he formed a blade on the back of his automail hand and sliced the gun in two "Just face it. You're outclassed here, even with that Philosopher's Stone in your ring!"

"You little...!" said Cornello as he attempted to repair his destroyed gun "I AM _WITHOUT RIVAL_!"

Suddenly, the powers of the Philosopher's Stone rebounded, fusing the gun with Cornello's arm

_'It's a rebound!' _thought Edward

"No! I won't go down like this!" said Cornello as he started to bulk up with muscle like the Incredible Hulk "Now behold...**the power of the Emissary of Leto, The Sun God!"**

Cornello rushed Edward, and attempted to punch him

**"My power is that of God itself!" **Cornello roared **"My fist is the almighty fist of judgement!"**

""Almighty fist of God", huh?" said Edward "If that's what you want, you can have it!"

Edward clapped his hands together, and transmutated a statue of Leto, who then punched Cornello through the walls

Cornello struggled to get to his feet, but Edward grabbed him

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Edward snapped "JUST GIVE ME THE GODDAMN PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!"

Suddenly, the Philosopher's Stone in Cornello's ring turned a dull shade of red, and fell out of Cornello's ring, shattering on contact

"What the Hell...?" said Edward "How is this even possible?! The Philosopher's Stone is supposed to be a perfect material! How did it just shatter like that!?"

"I don't know!" said Cornello, on the verge of a nervous breakdown "I don't know anything about the Philosopher's Stone! Please, just don't hurt me!"

"It's a goddamn fake..." said Edward, having a sudden realization "You mean to say that the ability to restore our bodies to normal was right in our grasp...and it was a _fake_!?"

"So...uh...what about me...?" Cornello spoke

Suddenly, Edward then went ballistic

_**"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FART IN THE WIND ABOUT WHAT YOU DO! JUST GET THE HELL OUTTA MY GODDAMN FACE BEFORE I BREAK YOURS!" **_Edward roared

"Right...!" Cornello yelped with a look of absolute terror on his face as he made a break for it

"Jeez Louise, what a freakin' drag." Edward muttered "I wonder how Alphonse and those other guys are doin'."

Meanwhile, with Nakashima and company, Engetsu and Millennium were fighting the Wasp Darkmare, and they were putting up a good fight

"Let's wrap this up." said Millennium as he took out a Final Attack Ride card

**=FINAL ATTACKRIDE: MI-MI-MI-MILLENNIUM!=**

**=SOIYA! GREEN APPLE SQUASH!=**

Engetsu and Millennium then jumped into the air, and did a two person flying side kick, destroying the Wasp Darkmare in two strikes

"LORD GIGANIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" the Wasp Darkmare cried out

**KA-BOOOOM!**

When the gang regrouped

"So, did you get the Philosopher's Stone?" said Alphonse

"No, it was a fake." said Edward "Besides, it shattered from overuse."

"Looks like we have to start all over again." said Alphonse

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" said a voice.

The gang turned to see Rose holding a revolver

"Rose..." murmured Cyborg

"Like Edward said: It was a fake." said Zatanna "Besides, it shattered anyways."

"LIAR!" said Rose "You just want to keep it all for yourselves, so you can get your bodies back! And so you can bring your mother back from the dead too, as well!"

"You shut the Hell up!" said Edward and Robin in unison

"It's the truth!" said Aqualad

Rose jumped in shock

"People can't be brought back from the dead, Rose." said Nakashima "Not ever...not ever..."

"What am I supposed to believe in now!?" said Rose with tears in her eyes "ANSWER ME!"

"Just stand up and walk." said Nathan "Keep moving forward. You've got two strong legs, right? Use them to continue move forward to the future."

Elsewhere, an angry mob was outside Cornello's church

"BRING OUT FATHER CORNELLO!"

"YOU LIED TO US!"

"WE WANT THE TRUTH!"

Meanwhile, Cornello was limping through the halls

"Dammit!" Cornello snarled "That brat ruined everything...I won't stand this!"

"Really now." said a voice as Giganidas appeared "After all that careful planning, it all falls apart, and my Darkmare's been destroyed too."

"You!" said Cornello "How dare you give me a fake Philosopher's Stone!"

"Please. Do you really think I'd trust someone like you with the _real _thing?" said Giganidas as Naoto arrived as Shadow Moon

"Shall I terminate the fat old preacher?" said Shadow Moon

"Even if you killed this third-rate...no...this **fourth-rate** fraud."

"AAAARRRRGGGHH! You're all mocking me!" said Cornello, getting angry "You and everyone else-"

There was the sound of something hard and sharp penetrating flesh as Giganidas made one of his Baraka-style arm blades extend and spear Cornello through the heart, killing him

"You have no more use to me." said Giganidas as he used his Shadow Fire to incinerate Cornello's corpse

"What happens now, Lord Giganidas?" said Shadow Moon, facing Giganidas

"Now, we invite all the villains of the Multiverse to our army, and we reshape Earth into _our _image." said Giganidas as he chuckled darkly

Meanwhile, a shapely woman and a bald man were watching. These were known as Lust and Gluttony, they were Homunculi.

"Hey, Lust." said Gluttony, pointing at Giganidas "That monster guy just killed Cornello!"

"I am aware of that, Gluttony." said Lust as she extended two of her fingers like blades, only for Giganidas to summon his sword and block them. Giganidas's sword resembled Dark Knight Kiba's sword, Kokuenken, from the first _GARO _tokusatsu, but with the blade of the Phoenix Phantom's sword, Catastrophe, and the handle of Demushu's sword, Sheimu. This was Cosmos Slayer, Giganidas's personal sword

"I have come here to cut a deal with you." said Giganidas

"We're listening." said Lust

Meanwhile, Edward and Alphonse were talking with Winry and Roy Mustang. Winry was Edward's mechanic, and the person who helped fit Edward with his prosthetics. Roy was a colonal in the State Military, and a State Alchemist known as 'The Flame Alchemist'

"So, you're gonna have to start all over again." said Roy "That's pretty rough."

"Yeah. It pretty much is, Col. Mustang." said Alphonse

"I want you two boys and Winry to go with Nakashima to save the worlds from evil." said Roy "If this 'Giganidas' character gets his way, us Humans will be their personal servants."

"Yessir, Col. Mustang." said Edward, Alphonse and Winry in unison

Back at Amestris, Winry was talking to her grandmother, Pinako

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." said Pinako "I already lost your mother and father, and I don't want to lose my only granddaughter."

"I'll be fine, Grandma." said Winry as she hugged her grandmother "Besides, with Edward and the gang having my back, anything can happen."

"I hope so." said Pinako as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Grandma." said Winry "I promise that when this Giganidas guy is stopped, I'll come back safe and sound!"

"Okay." said Pinako as Winry, Edward and Alphonse boarded the MillenniumLiner

(End of Chapter Three)

Next time on Kamen Rider Millennium: Nakashima and the gang arrive in the world of My Hero Academia, where they meet the students of UA High School, who dream of becoming the heroes of tomorrow, and pose as students per request of Toshinori Yagi, AKA All Might. However, Giganidas and his forces make a deal with the League Of Villains in an assassination attempt on all professional heroes. They later find themselves teaming up with Saitama, Genos, Tatsumaki, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger, Barnaby Brooks Jr./Bunny, Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison, Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem, Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone, Karina Lyle/Blue Rose, Huang Pao-Lin/Dragon Kid and Keith Goodman/Sky High as they work together to stop a swarm of monsters and supervillains from destroying a city, also, my Kabuto OC, Kyler Prince/Kamen Rider Blitz and my Hibiki OC, Minato Oozora/Kamen Rider Mizuki make their debut to help fight!

Find out in Chapter Four: Heroes Unite!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 with the fourth chapter of _Kamen Rider Millennium_, with a three-way crossover between _TIGER & BUNNY, One Punch Man, _and _My Hero Academia_, basically, the gang arrives in the city of Stern Build, where they meet some pro superheroes in the form of Kotetsu Kaburagi, AKA Wild Tiger, and his partner, Barnaby Brooks Jr., AKA Bunny, as well as Saitama, Genos, Tatsumaki, Izuku Midoriya/Deku, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Ieda/Ingenium II, Ochaco Uraraka/Uravity, Mina Ashido/Pinky, Katsuki Bakugo, Tsuyu Asui/Froppy, and many other superheroes, while the League of Villains, the Monster Association, and various evil NEXT, team up to achieve victory over the good guys. Also, Minato Oozora/Kamen Rider Mizuki, Kyler Prince/Kamen Rider Blitz, Justin Kase/Kamen Rider Shadow, Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral, and Naoto Kiriguya/Kamen Rider Amazon X appear to fight monsters, while we get to see the debut of Giganidas's own Rider Form, Kamen Rider Exceed

Disclaimer: Same here

Also, I saw what the Kamen Rider of the Reiwa era, Kamen Rider Zero-One would look like, and it looks like he's using something similar to an SD Card to transform. Plus, he's themed after a grasshopper. I don't know what the Kaijin in Zero-One are gonna be, so I'm keepin' my fingers crossed.

Read, review, and **NO FLAMES!**

Chapter One: Heroes Unite!

It shows the heroes on the MillenniumLiner, chatting

"So as I was sayin' about M'Gann. I drew this for her." said Lagoon Boy as he showed Conner and Tim a pretty good drawing of him flexing in front of M'Gann Morzz, AKA Miss Martian, who was the neice of J'onn J'onzz, AKA Martian Manhunter "Do you think she'll like it? Hang-on-the-fridge material?"

"She'll think it's okay, La'gann." said Conner with a small smile, patting the Atlantean on the shoulder, knowing that La'gann/Lagoon Boy harbored feelings for the Martian girl

"Alright, you guys." said Nakashima "Next stop: Stern Build."

"We'll be able to meet so many superheroes!" said Tim "Wild Tiger, Rock Bison, Fire Emblem, Origami Cyclone, Bunny, Blue Rose, Sky High, Dragon Kid, All-Might, Gran Torino, you name it!"

"We'll even meet some pro heroes from the Hero Association." said Ben "Like Tatsumaki, Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat, Demon Cyborg, and so much more!"

_Location: Stern Build_

_"This just in: Our heroes appear to be fighting what seems to be an honest-to-God monster!" _said a newscaster _"It looks like Wild Tiger and Rock Bison are trying their hardest to stop this beast!"_

The monster in question looked like a humanoid aligator snapping turtle

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! I was once a normal aligator snapping turtle until I was exposed to toxic waste! Now I'm Gamera Junior!" said the monster

"Damn!" said Kotetsu/Wild Tiger "This turtle monster's shell is as hard as lead!"

"No doubt, Kotetsu." said R. Bison "We've gone up against criminals as well as evil NEXT, but we've never fought against actual monsters! Now they're awarding points for either capturing or exterminating monsters!"

"As if you could land a blow on me!" said the Gamera Jr. "My shell is as hard as steel! Nothing on this world can penetrate it!"

"That's what _you _think, shell-head!" said a voice as Huang Pao-Lin, AKA Dragon Kid arrived and punched it, only for her to let out a pained yelp as her knuckles cracked "OWWWWW! It's like I punched a lead bar! Crap dammit!"

"Not a scratch, missy! Your piss-poor attacks can't do a thing to me!" said Gamera Jr.

"Stop right there!" said a voice as Nakashima, Nathan, Starfire and Beast Boy arrived

"Holy cow!" said Dragon Kid "That's Starfire and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans!"

"No freakin' way..." murmured Rock Bison

"They brought civies with them!?" said Wild Tiger "You guys gotta get outta here!"

"You see, Wild Tiger...we're not civilians. We're Kamen Riders." said Nathan as he slapped on his SengokuDriver and took out the Green Apple Lockseed as Nakashima slapped on his MillenniumDriver and took out a Rider-Card

"What the heck's a "Kamen Rider"?" said Rock Bison

"You'll see soon enough." said Starfire

**=GREEN APPLE!=**

A portal that looked like a zipper opened over Nathan's head from him unlocking the Green Apple Lockseed

"Henshin!" Nathan and Nakashima said in unison

**=KAMENRIDE/LOCK ON!=**

**=SOIYA!=**

**=GREEN APPLE ARMS! SUBARASHI, ON THE SCENE!=**

**=MILLENNIUM!=**

With that, Nakashima turned into Kamen Rider Millennium at the same time Nathan became Kamen Rider Engetsu

"The Kamen Riders!?" said Gamera Jr. "No matter, you'll still di-!"

Before Gamera Jr. could finish, an unknown figure wearing a yellow costume with red gloves and boots, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a white cape arrived. He was bald, and had brown eyes. This was Saitama, a B-Class Hero who was strong enough to kill most monsters with one punch and walk away unscathed. Saitama then punched a hole through Gamera Jr.'s chest, killing him in one shot

"Who are you?" said Wild Tiger as Saitama turned to face them

"Just your average ordanary hero." said Saitama

"Saitama-sensei!" said a voice as a blonde young man with two robotic arms that went up to his shoulders and yellow eyes with black sclera arrived. This was Genos, an S-Class Hero and cyborg who was Saitama's desciple

"My Hero Alias is 'Caped Baldy', but you guys can call me Saitama." said Saitama "The blonde with robotic arms is Genos, the Demon Cyborg. He's my desciple."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." said Genos, bowing in respect

Elsewhere, five other Riders were fighting the Zomborgs. The first rider looked like DMC4 Dante crossed with Kamen Rider Wizard. He had Kamen Rider BLACK RX BioRider's helmet, and was colored black, indigo, and dark silver. His optics were indigo in color. In his hand was a sword similar to the Shadow Saber from Power Rangers SPD. His belt resembled the Double Driver, but it was meant for one person. This was Justin Kase, AKA Kamen Rider Shadow, a prosecutor who was also a Kamen Rider

The second Rider looked like Kamen Rider Kabuto, except that his armor was gunmetal grey with a black grid pattern on the chest armor, and his optics were a vivid green color. He was themed after a goliath beetle. In his hands were a pair of swords similar to the NERF Vendetta swords. This was Kyler Prince, AKA Kamen Rider Blitz, the younger brother of Natalie Prince, AKA Kamen Rider Arachne, who became a Kamen Rider just like his sister

The third rider looked like BLACK RX BioRider, with the chest armor of Garulu Kiva, and the helmet of Kamen Rider Aqua from Movie Taisen MEGAMAX. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was crimson red. His helmet had wolf ears on top, and his gloves had pointed claws on the fingertips. His optics were the color of rubies and blood. This was Jason Blackgrave, AKA Kamen Rider Feral, the Child Of The Blood Moon, the cyborg warrior of justice from Creepypasta City

The fourth rider looked like Kamen Rider Zanki, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Gouki. His bodysuit was cyan, whereas the parts of his helmet were navy blue. He had a spear that could become a guitar in his hand. This was Minato Oozora, AKA Kamen Rider Mizuki. A young Oni who trained under a freind of his late father

The fith and final rider looked like Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, with the helmet, gauntlets, and boots of Amazon New Omega. His bodysuit was cobalt blue with gunmetal grey armor and a navy blue scar design on the suit,, and his optics were cobalt blue. This was Naoto Kiriguya, AKA Kamen Rider Amazon X. He was the product of a super-soldier experiment envolving the weaponization of the Amazonz Cell

**=BLADE: LOADING=**

**=FERAL SLASHER: EQUIP ON!=**

Amazon X had a blade attached to his arm, while Feral had a sword similar to a NERF N-Force Marauder longsword in his hand, and he was fending off Zomborgs

"Hey, Blitz!" said Amazon X "Gimme a hand, will ya?"

"On my way!" said Blitz as he combined his swords into a double-bladed pole-arm, and pressed a button on one of the handles "Rider Slash!"

**=RIDER SLASH=**

Blitz then bashed the Zomborgs up with a few strikes from his Blitz Blades in their naginata mode as Amazon X pressed down on the Amazonz Injector

**=AMAZON PUNISH=**

The blades on Amazon X's right gauntlet then extended, and he sliced a Zomborg in half at the shoulder

"Ongeki-Zan: Agakure Nagare no Surugi!" said Mizuki as he plunged his Ongekiken Suiryu in it's gutar mode into a Zomborg's abdomen, and started jamming out, before playing a final strum that killed it

Feral jumped into the air, and did a dropkick

"RIDER KICK!" roared Feral as he defeated a Zomborg in one strike

**=SHADOW: MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

Shadow had loaded the Shadow GaiaMemory into his Shadow Magnum, and fired a powered up blast at the Zomborgs, finishing them off

"That was close." muttered Shadow, sounding like Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers

Back on the Nightmare Fortress, Giganidas was watching this on a screen

"Well, as the old saying goes: "If you want something right, you gotta do it yourself"." said Giganidas as he took out a cross between the EvolDriver and the MeteorDriver

Back at Stern Build, Kotetsu was talking with his partner, Barnaby Brooks Jr., AKA Bunny. Like Kotetsu, Barnaby's NEXT superpower allowed him to increase his physical strength to superhuman heights for a good five minutes

"Me, Antonio, Karina, and Pao-Lin just ran into the Teen Titans, two Kamen Riders, and a Pro Hero from the Hero Association that can kill monsters with just one hit!" said Kotetsu

"Interesting. I ran into a young hero in training from UA Highschool that is the latest bearer of All-Might's Quirk, One For All." said Barnaby "His name is Izuku Midoriya."

"So, All-Might is finally choosing his successor to his abilities, eh?" said Kotetsu "He might be going into early retirement at some point in the future."

"Izuku has some interesting freinds. Like Tenya Iieda, who is the second Ingenium after his older brother, the first Ingenium was hospitalized by Stain the Hero Killer."

"Then there's that Katsuki Bakugo kid, whose sweat is a nitroglycerin based compound that can trigger explosions." said Antonio "Not to mention Denki Kaminari, AKA Chargebolt, who can channel lightning like Pao-Lin."

"Interesting." said a voice belonging to Keith Goodman, AKA Sky High, a NEXT with air-manipulation powers "Let's hope these new heroes provide a better future for mankind."

"Yea verily." said Ivan Karelin, AKA Origami Cyclone, a NEXT who could change into objects or other people. At first, he mainly used his powers to blend into the background and promote his advertiser, now he uses his abilties to fight crime.

_"This just in: An unknown alien lifeform has appeared in the city, and is making his way to downtown Stern Build!" _said a newscaster _"The Hero Association has identified this alien lifeform as Giganidas, leader of the Giganoid Army, and a Threat-Level God type Monster!"_

"Holy crap!" yelped Kotetsu "A Threat-Level God type monster!? We'd better get down there!"

"We need to think of a plan of attack first." said Nakashima "Rushing in headfirst would only cause mass casualties."

"Nakashima's got a point, Kotetsu." said Nathan with a serious tone of voice

_"Look! There's five Kamen Riders ready to fight Giganidas!" _said the newscaster _"Let's see how this fight turns out!"_

Meanwhile, in downtown Stern Build, Kyler/Blitz, Justin/Shadow, Minato/Mizuki, Jason/Feral, and Naoto/Amazon X were facing Giganidas

"It's all over for you, Giganidas." said Blitz "It's five against one. You're outnumbered."

"You think that I'd come unprepared?" said Giganidas as he took out the belt "You're _sorrily _mistaken."

_''Please don't tell me that...Giganidas can become a Kamen Rider!?' _thought Kyler as Giganidas slapped the belt onto his waist, making the belt-straps appear, as he took out two capsules similar to the Evolbottles. One black, one grey. Giganidas then inserted the black capsule into the left slot, and inserted the grey capsule in the right slot

**=SPIDER! RIDER SYSTEM! PERFECTION!=**

Giganidas then began to turn the crank, a twisted smile spreading across his face

**=ARE YOU READY?=**

"Henshin." said Giganidas as he was then clad in armor similar to Kamen Rider Killbas from _Kamen Rider Build New World: Cross-Z_, but colored black and gunmetal grey with red optics

**=SPIDER...SPIDER...EXCEED SPIDER...! (FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)=**

The now transformed Giganidas then rolled his head, making his neck pop

"I am Kamen Rider Exceed." he spoke, introducing his Rider name "I am also the _last _thing that you will ever see."

(Cue Song: "MAJIN" from the Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage 2 Soundtrack)

Exceed then calmly walked towards Blitz, Shadow, Mizuki, Feral, and Amazon X

"We're not scared of you, freak!" said Blitz "Let's do it to it, guys!"

"Right!" said the other four as they charged at Exceed, only for the alien Rider to effortlessly block them and then counter their moves. Amazon X attempted to use his blade, but it got snapped in half. Giganidas then started to turn the crank on the ExceeDriver

**=READY? GO! EXCEEDIC FINISH! (SARABA!)=**

Exceed then channeled kinetic energy into his right leg and then did a spinning heel kick, knocking Feral and Amazon X to the ground with one strike

"Jason! Naoto!" said Blitz as he watched Feral and Amazon X change back into their civilian forms "That tears it!" he roared as he pressed the button on the Blitz Zector

**=1! 2! 3!=**

Blitz then turned the Blitz Zector back to it's default state and said "Rider Kick!" before pulling it's horn back

**=RIDER KICK!=**

Tachyon energy went up to Blitz's horn and back down to his leg as he did a spinning heel kick in an attempt to defeat Exceed, only for Exceed to switch one of his Exceed Capsules

**=EXCEED COBRA!=**

Exceed now resembled Kamen Rider Ouja crossed with Kamen Rider Evol, he was purple and red with violet optics

"Need a hand?" said a voice

Blitz turned to see Millennium and Engetsu with Wild Tiger, Izuku, Saitama, and Nightwing

"Some help would be appreciated, yes." said Shadow as he helped Jason and Naoto to their feet

"We can still fight." said Jason

Naoto took out his Amazonz Injector and inserted it into his Neo AmazonzDriver as Jason did the same poses that Kotaro Minami did in order to become BLACK RX

"ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE!" said Jason

"AMAZON!" roared Naoto

**=HENSHIN=**

**=X=**

Jason and Naoto then transformed at the same time

"I am the Child of the Blood Moon!" said Feral "Kamen Rider Feral!"

Feral then took out a GridCard with a picture of himself wearing purple and black armor with grey optics

"Umbra System, GO!" said Feral as he slid the Umbra System GridCard across the top of the Feral Riser

**=UMBRA SYSTEM, ENGAGE!=**

With that, Feral's armor turned a different color. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was purple, and his optics were grey in color. Feral then slid another GridCard with a picture of a futuristic scythe on it across the top of the Feral Riser

**=SHADOW GASHER, EQUIP ON!=**

In Feral's hands was a scythe similar to the EXO Scythe from S4 League, and he twirled it like a master

"Count me in on this action." said a voice

Feral, Millennium, Engetsu, Amazon X, Nightwing, Izuku and Wild Tiger saw a Kamen Rider ride in on a modified Kawasaki Ninja 2019. The Rider in question looked like BLACK RX BioRider with the helmet of Kamen Rider Joker. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were black while the rest of his armor was white. He had a green scarf, and vivid green optics. His belt looked like the Arcle from Kamen Rider Kuuga, but different

"The hell are _you_?" said Exceed

"I'm Kamen Rider Geist." said the rider, introducing himself "And I came because some fellow Riders were in peril."

(Cue Song: "This Will Be The Day" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams) (OP 1 to my favorite web anime, _RWBY_) (I ship JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, etc)

The Rider then entered a fighting stance, and rushed Exceed, bashing him with some punches and kicks, Exceed then drew his longsword and sheild and fought back, but Feral then slashed him with the Shadow Gasher.

"Let's finish this guy off together!" said Engetsu

**=LOCK ON! ICHI! JUU! HYAKU! SEN! MAN!=**

**=FINAL ATTACKRIDE: MI-MI-MI-MILLENNIUM!=**

**=SHADOW: MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

**=1! 2! 3!=**

**=AMAZON STRIKE!=**

**=RIDER KICK!=**

**=GREEN APPLE CHARGE!=**

Blitz, Feral, Mizuki, Millennium, Shadow, Engetsu, Geist, and Amazon X then executed their finishers in an attempt to defeat Exceed, but were able to inflict some damage onto him

"Damnable!" roared Exceed "We'll meet again, Kamen Riders. Next time, I will eradicate every hero on the planet."

Exceed then teleported away

"Coward." said Millennium as the riders all changed back into their civilian forms, including Geist

"What's your name, dude?" said Jason

"It's Danny. Danny Fenton, AKA Kamen Rider Geist." he said "I was infused with ghost powers by a ghost named Clockwork, and he implanted the Ghost Gem inside of my body, and that's how I became a Kamen Rider. I'm from Amity Park."

"I'm Jason. Jason Blackgrave." said Jason "I go by Kamen Rider Feral. I was attacked by a Darkmare back at my hometown of Creepypasta City, so my freinds had me undergo a surgical procedure in where I had the Blood Moon Jewel implanted inside of me."

"Minato Oozora, AKA Kamen Rider Mizuki." said Minato "I inherited the title from my late pops."

"Naoto Kiriguya, AKA Kamen Rider Amazon Type X." said Naoto "I was part of a human experimentation project that involved the weaponization of the Amazonz Cell."

"Nakashima Kazuma, AKA Kamen Rider Millennium." said Nakashima "I was given the MillenniumDriver by a scientist who wanted me to save the multiverse."

"I'm Nathan. Nathan Ralls, AKA Kamen Rider Engetsu." said Nathan "I was given a SengokuDriver by one of my grandfather's war-buddies, and then I use it to fight Youkai."

"My name's Justin. Justin Kase, AKA Kamen Rider Shadow." said Justin "I found the ShadowDriver and the Type-X GaiaMemories in my late father's study, and I use my powers to fight Dopants."

"So, all you guys are Kamen Riders?" said Ochaco, surprised

"Mhm." said Nathan "The Multiverse is in peril, and it's up to us to save it."

"Right." said Naoto

"Meanwhile, Giganidas was speaking with a hooded figure wearing a mask similar to Death from _Darksiders II, _but was dressed like Noob-Saibot from Mortal Kombat 11, this was Sugou Higarashi, AKA Death Head, a supervillain NEXT with darkness manipulation powers who was jealous of his twin brother, Yutaro Higurashi, aka Star Knight, a superhero NEXT with light manipulation powers, for excelling in hero work

"Now then, Mr. Higurashi." said Giganidas "Would you help me in rewriting Earth in our image?"

"Indeed." said Sugou as he faced Giganidas, as he was with other supervillain NEXT, in the form of Zoey Shada, AKA Circe, a NEXT with magical abilities, Ayato Hoshikaji, AKA Dark Raijin, a NEXT with storm manipulation powers, Sean Finnigan, AKA Fearmonger, a NEXT with fear-manipulation abilities, and Yuri Petrov, AKA Lunatic, a NEXT with fire manipulation powers like Nathan Seymour, AKA Fire Emblem, only his were hotter, and he can use them like crossbow bolts.

"I can tell that we're going to get along just fine and dandy." said Giganidas, chuckling darkly

(End of Chapter Four)

Next Time: With Giganidas being able to transform into Kamen Rider Exceed, our heroes decide to train even harder to fight this threat. They stop at the world of RWBY, where they learn that Giganidas has sided himself with Cinder and her group, who are planning to attack Beacon Academy during the events of the Vytal Festival


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone. PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the fifth chapter to _Kamen Rider Millennium_, basically, Nakashima and the gang arrive in the kingdom of Remnant, where they team up with Team RWBY and Team JNR to stop Cinder and her group from attacking Remnant as Kamen Rider Grimm, also, Feral, Blitz, and Shadow unleash their final forms, and Kenshi Takamine, aka Kamen Rider Ryujin, joins the team

Also, since RoosterTeeth cut all ties to Vic Micgnogna due to the fact that he has been accused of kissing and embracing fellow cast members and cosplayers without their consent, Qrow's new voice actor is Jason Liebreicht.

Disclaimer: Same Here

I own nothing else

Chapter 5: Attack On Remnant

_Location: KINGDOM OF REMNANT_

_9:39 AM_

"Here we are. The Kingdom of Remnant." said Nakashima as he was with Edward and Alphonse

"Whoa..." said Alphonse

"We're walking amongst the world of Huntsmen, Huntresses and the Creatures of Grimm." said Nathan as he got out of the MillenniumLiner

"Mhm." said Jason

"Let's go." said Minato as they walked to the

Elsewhere, Giganidas was facing a woman wearing a red dress with black hair and orange eyes. The woman in question was Cinder Fall

"So, it's a done deal?" said Cinder

"Yes. I grant you power to kill Ruby Rose, and you aid me in ruling the Multiverse." said Giganidas

"Done." said Cinder as she took a device

"May I introduce the GrimmBracer." said Giganidas "With it, you will be known as Kamen Rider Grimm."

"Excellent." said Cinder with a twisted smile

Meanwhile, a Kamen Rider that resembled the Flame Dragon Armor Hero from the Chinese superhero drama, _Armor Heroes_, with the helmet of God Ryukendo, and the face of Budou Arms Ryugen was watching this from afar. His armor was red, orange and gold, with blue optics. This was Kenshi Takamine, AKA Kamen Rider Ryujin

"I need to warn my fellow Riders." said Ryujin as he took off on his DragoChaser motorcycle

_Location: Vaccuo_

It shows a young girl with black hair that had red tint, and silver eyes wearing black and red clothes, chatting with a blonde girl that had lilac eyes and a robotic arm. The silver-eyed girl was Ruby Rose, while the blonde girl with the robotic arm was Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long

"I haven't seen hide nor hair of Cinder or her cronies at all lately." said Ruby "Something's gotta be wrong."

"She'll get her comuppance someday." said Yang "For now, we train many times harder."

"Yea, verily." said a white haired girl with blue eyes. This was Weiss Schnee, a Huntress from the Kingdom of Atlas who was meant to be the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but she had been cut off by her family

"Hey, Weiss, isn't there some way you can get us to Atlas?" said Blake, a cat-based Faunus who was a member of Team RWBY, and an ex-member of the White Fang

"Sorry, girls. My father disinherited me from the SDC, so I'm flat broke, and it's no joke." said Weiss.

"Dammit." said Ruby in a flat tone of voice, looking a little dismayed

"We'll have to find some way to get to Atlas. It'll take us a couple days." said Lie Ren

"Perhaps _we _can help." said a voice as Nakashima walked up to the group

"Who're you guys?" said Nora

"My name's Nakashima. Nakashima Kazuma." said Nakashima "These are Nathan Ralls, Danny Fenton, Kyler Prince, Nightwing, Starfire, Beast-Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Superboy, Supergirl, Power Girl, Wonder Girl, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Ben Tennyson, Minato Oozora, Justin Kase, Naoto Kiriguya, Jason Blackgrave, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Ieda, Tsuyu Asui, Ochaco Uraraka, Denki Kaminari, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, Mina Ashido, Huang Pao-Lin, Karina Lyle, Keith Goodman, Antonio Lopez, Ivan Karelin, Kotetsu Kaburagi, Barnaby Brooks Jr., Nathan Seymour, and Kyoko Jiro."

"Nice to meet you." said Ruby "My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose. And this is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, my uncle, Qrow Branwen, and Oscar Pine."

"Yo." said Jaune

"Anyway, what brings you guys to Vaccuo?" said Ruby

"We came here to protect the Multiverse from the forces of evil." said Nakashima "We're Kamen Riders."

"Eh? "Kamen Riders"?" said Yang "The heck are those?"

"We'll show you." said Nakashima as he, Nathan, Justin, Kyler and Naoto took out their belts as Minato unveiled his bracelet and Jason and Danny did the poses that BLACK RX did

"Henshin!" said Nakashima, Danny, Justin, Kyler, and Nathan as they entered Rider form

"Ectophase Activate!" said Jason

"Amazon!" said Naoto

**=KAMENRIDE: MILLENNIUM!=**

**=LOCK ON! SOIYA! GREEN APPLE ARMS! SUBARASHI, ON THE SCENE!=**

**=HENSHIN=**

**=X=**

**=SHADOW=**

**=HENSHIN! CAST OFF! CHANGE: GOLIATH BEETLE!=**

Nathan, Minato, Nakashima, Justin, Jason and Naoto then entered thier Rider Forms

"Whoa..." said Team RWBY and Team JNR

"Kamen Riders Millennium, Mizuki, Feral, Geist, Shadow, Engetsu, and Amazon X at your service." said Millennium

Nakashima's Rider Form, Millennium, resembled Decade, but colored gold, white and silver, with an X in the middle of the barcode, he had crimson red optics

Minato's Rider Form, Mizuki, looked like Kamen Rider Todoroki, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Gouki. His bodysuit was cyan, and his headpieces were navy blue

Justin's Rider Form, Shadow, resembled DMC4 Dante crossed with Kamen Rider Wizard, with Kamen Rider Aqua's helmet. His trenchcoat was black with cobalt blue accents, and his helmet had cobalt blue optics.

Jason's Rider Form, Feral, resembled BLACK RX BioRider, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Joker, and the chest armor of Kamen Rider Garulu Kiva. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was crimson red. His helmet had wolf ears on top, and his gloves had pointed claws on the fingertips. His optics were the color of rubies and blood

Nathan's Rider Form, Engetsu, had the same body suit as Gaim and Zangetsu, but grey, with Zangetsu-Shin's helmet. He had a green colored Ringo Arms armor part for his chestplate and shoulder armor, and his optics were a vivid green

Kyler's Rider Form, Blitz, resembled Kabuto, but themed after a goliath beetle. His armor was white with a black grid pattern on the chest armor, and his optics were vivid green

Naoto's Rider Form, Amazon X, resembled Amazon Alpha, with the helmet, gauntlets, and boots of Amazon Neo. His Bodysuit was navy blue with a cobalt blue scar pattern, and his optics were cobalt blue as well

Danny's Rider Form, Geist, looked like BLACK RX BioRider with the helmet of Kamen Rider Skyrider. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was white. He had vivid green optics like Engetsu and Blitz

"No freakin' way." said Ruby with a surprised expression on her face

"Yeah." said Danny "Special armor that grants us great power."

"We fight monsters known as Kaijin." said Nakashima "We know about the Creatures of Grimm, and there are more that are unknown to the Kingdom of Remnant."

"Like what?" said Jaune

Suddenly, Nathan drew the Ringojin and the Musou Saber "Like that."

Jaune turned to see a Grimm that looked like a big huge spider

"Holy crap! That spider's huge!" said Nora

"That's a freakin' Arachne!" said Nakashima

"It's not alone." said Ruby as she took out Crescent Rose "It's **her.**"

Suddenly, Cinder emerged from the darkness. She was wearing a strange belt

"What are you doing here, Cinder?" said Jaune

"Ruby Rose." said Cinder "You took one of my eyes."

"AND YOU TOOK PYRRHA'S LIFE, AND SHATTERED THE TRUST OF EVERYONE IN REMNANT!" said Ruby, angrilly

"Now, I was supposed to bring you back to Salem, alive." said Cinder as she took out a strange object "But she didn't mention how alive you needed to be, or how many limbs you had."

"Please don't tell me that Cinder can become a Kamen Rider..." said Justin

"Henshin." said Cinder

**=MONSTERIZE! GRIMM: NIGHTMARISH NEVERMORE!=**

Cinder was then clad in armor similar to Kamen Rider Femme, but with the helmet of TaJaDol OOO. Her helmet had some white bone pieces similar to a Nevermore's headpieces, and her optics were yellow.

"What the actual hell?" said Jaune

"I am Kamen Rider Grimm." said the transformed Cinder "I am also the last thing you'll see."

(Cue Song: "EXTERMINATE TIME" by TETRA-FANG)

Engetsu then fought Grimm first, slashing away with the Ringojin and Musou Saber combined into their naginata mode, but Grimm blocked the blades, Feral and Shadow arrived with their swords, but Grimm summoned a glaive to block them, and knocked them back a few feet

"I'd never thought we'd use these..." said Feral as he took out the Blood Moon System card as Justin had the Dragon GaiaMemory. The Dragon Memory looked like the Fang Memory crossed with the Cross-Z Dragon

**"DRAGON"**

"Blood Moon System, ACTIVATE!"

**=BLOOD MOON SYSTEM, READY GO!=**

**"DRAGON-SHADOW"**

Feral's armor changed it's look. The armor had turned a deeper shade of red, the wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were now a dark grey, and the optics were a deeper shade of red.

Shadow's helmet now resembled Kamen Rider Cross-Z's helmet. He also had dragon themed shoulder armor. He had two swords now. His other sword resembled the Shadow Saber, but the hilt was themed after a dragon's head. His chestplate represented Flame Dragon Wizard's chestplate

Both Riders took a breath of air, and let out an ear-splitting roar of anger. Feral then took out another GridCard, and slid it across the top of the Feral Riser

**=BLOOD MOON BUSTER, EQUIP ON!=**

With that, a weapon similar to the Fullbottle Buster appeared in Feral's hands, and they fought against Grimm, only to be knocked back a few feet

"Not even Blood Moon System and DragonShadow can defeat her!?" said Shadow

"This is bad! We're screwed!" said Feral

"We're more than screwed, we're freakin' boned!" said Shadow

Suddenly, a shining light appeared, and an object similar to the Xtreme Memory arrived, as well as a Hyper Zector, and two GridCards

"What the?" said Shadow "An Xtreme Memory?"

"Ultimate System?" said Feral

"A Hyper Zector?" said Blitz

"Let's try 'em out!" said Shadow as he took out the two GaiaMemories, and inserted the Xtreme Memory as Blitz attached the Hyper Zector to the left side of his belt, and Feral got out the Ultimate System GridCard

"Hyper Cast Off!" said Blitz

"Ultimate System, ACTIVATE!" said Feral

**=XTREME!=**

**=HYPER CAST OFF!=**

**=ULTIMATE SYSTEM, READY GO!=**

**=CHANGE: HYPER GOLIATH BEETLE!=**

(Cue Song: "Supernova" by TETRA-FANG)

There was a brilliant flash of light as Shadow, Blitz, and Feral entered their final forms.

Shadow Xtreme looked like DMC4 Dante, Infinity Styles Wizard, and CycloneJokerXtreme Double fused together

Hyper Blitz looked like Hyper Kabuto, but themed after a goliath beetle

Ultimate Feral looked like Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid, G3-X, and Mugen Ghost fused together. His armor was golden in color, and his optics were orange

"Let's show her just how strong we've gotten!" said Feral as he, Shadow, and Blitz advanced towards Grimm

"No! I won't go down like this!" said Grimm as she readied her glaive and swung it at Feral, only for the blade to snap

Feral took out another GridCard, and slid it across the top of the Feral Riser

**=ULTIMACALIBUR, EQUIP ON!=**

In Feral's hand was a sword similar to the Titan Mars Armor Hero's sword from _Armor Hero XT _crossed with the Perfect Zector from Kamen Rider Kabuto

"You think that'll stop me!?" said Grimm "Nothing's gonna prevent me from getting revenge on Ruby!"

"Oh, really?" said Feral "Because, in these forms, we have enough power to absolutely kick your ass, Cinder!"

"Damn you...! GOD DAMN YOU!" Grimm bellowed as she took out a bladed bow and arrow, and fought Feral with the weapon, only for the rider to block her every last attack, and then land a blow

"What...the...hell...!?" Grimm got out

"Hurts, doesn't it?" said Shadow "But that's nowhere near the pain that you cause the people of Remnant. NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

With that, Shadow drew his Xtremalibur, and swung it downwards. It looked like the Prism Sword and Bicker Shield fused together, the blade slashed through Grimm's body, injuring her further

"Let's finish her off together, guys." said Blitz "Hyper Clock Up!" as he then slapped the button on the Hyper Zector

**=HYPER CLOCK UP!=**

Suddenly, time slowed to a crawl, and Blitz moved the Hyper Zector's horn up and down

**=MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!=**

**=1,2,3=**

"Hyper Kick!" said Blitz

**=RIDER KICK!=**

Blitz then did a tachyon energy charged spinning heel kick, striking Grimm across the chest

**=XTREME: MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Shadow then was lifted into the air by a wave of darkness, and he did a drop-kick

"Ultra Xtreme!" said Shadow as he nailed Grimm in the chest

**=ECLIPSE POWER! INFERNO POWER! AQUATIC POWER! TEMPEST POWER! THUNDER POWER! QUAKE POWER! BLIZZARD POWER! UMBRA POWER! BLOOD MOON POWER!=**

**=ALL ELEMENTS COMBINE!=**

**=ULTIMATE RIDER SLASH!=**

Feral readied the Ultimacalibur, which was charging up with energy, and swung it downwards, injuring Grimm

Grimm then skidded backwards, her armor covered in dents

**=FINAL ATTACKRIDE: MI-MI-MI-MILLENNIUM!=**

**=SOIYA! GREEN APPLE SQUASH!=**

**=AMAZON STRIKE!=**

**=FINISH BREAK!=**

Millennium, Engetsu, Amazon X, Ryujin, and Geist then sailed in with a five-person Rider Kick, knocking Grimm out of Rider Form

"It's over, Cinder." said Ruby, who was pointing Crescent Rose at Cinder's head "Surrender."

"We already dealt with the Arachne." said Blake "You've lost."

"I haven't lost yet." said Cinder as she took out an Another Ridewatch and turned it to it's active state

**=RYUJIN!=**

Cinder then attached the Another Ryujin Ridewatch onto her chest, transforming into Another Ryujin, looking like a monster version of Ryujin

"Bring it on!" said Ryujin as he took out a MaDan Key like object, and inserted it into the left side of his belt

**=BLAZE SABER!=**

Suddenly, a sword similar to the Flame Saber from Agito with the blade of the Bringer Sword appeared in Ryujin's hand as Another Ryujin fought Ryujin in a sword duel

"Need a hand?" said a voice as a high-schooler arrived

"Oh...my...Glob!" said Engetsu "That's Sougo Tokiwa, AKA Kamen Rider Zi-O!"

"In the flesh." said Sougo as he revealed his ZikuDriver, and he had two Ridewatches. He had the Zi-O Ridewatch in his left hand, and the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch in his right hand

**=ZI-O!=**

**=GRAND ZI-O!=**

"Henshin!" said Sougo

**=GRAND TIME!=**

**=KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BL~ADE!~ HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DEC~ADE!~ DOUBLE, OOO, FOURZE!~ WIZARD, GAIM, DRI~VE!~ GHOST, EX-AID, BUILD!~(IWAE!) KAMEN RIDER~~~~GRAND ZI-O~~!=**

Sougo had turned into his final form, Grand Zi-O, and advanced towards Another Ryujin

_**"ZI-O...!" **_roared Cinder/Another Ryujin as she drew her sword. Zi-O then tapped the Agito statue twice

**=AGITO=**

Zi-O was now holding the Shining Calibur in it's dual-wield mode in both hands, and he slashed her twice with it, and then tapped another statue

**=BUILD=**

Suddenly, a portal opened as Kamen Rider Build sailed in, executing his Vortex Finish Rider Kick, injuring Cinder/Another Ryujin

**=FINISH TIME!=**

**=GRAND ZI-O!=**

Zi-O then summoned 19 portals and lept high into the air

**=ALL TWENTY TIME BREAK!=**

Zi-O then did a flying side kick, as Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, and Build arrived to help strengthen the attack with their Rider Kicks, and there was a huge explosion as Cinder crumpled to the ground, unconcious as the Another Ryujin Ridewatch crackled and then shattered

"I managed to knock her out of commission." said Zi-O as he changed back into Sougo

"You've proven as tenacious as I thought, Kamen Riders." said a voice as the Riders turned to see a woman in a black dress with white hair, chalk white skin with black veins showing, and red eyes with black sclera. This was Salem

"I take it that _you're _Salem?" said Ruby

"Ruby Rose. The day will come when we do battle." said Salem as Giganidas arrived

"And that must be Giganidas, the person who gave Cinder the power to become a Rider." said Blake, readying Gambol Shroud

"Kamen Riders." said Giganidas "The day will come when we all do battle."

Giganidas then teleported away as Salem did the same

"Cowards." said Ruby

"We're heading to Death Weapon Meister Academy next." said Nakashima "Care to join us?"

"You bet." said Ruby with a smirk

(End of Chapter 5)

Next Time: Nakashima and the gang arrive at Death City, Kansas, where they meet Maka, Soul, Black-Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, and many other students at DWMA, as Giganidas allies himself with Arachne and her organization, Arachnophobia, and they work to bring forth an era of Madness throughout the Multiverse, meanwhile, Ruby finds herself developing feelings for Kid, as Nakashima is given the Millennium K-Touch, which allows him to enter Complete Form. Will this be able to help him defeat this evil?

Find out in Chapter 6: Millennium Souls


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the sixth chapter to _Kamen Rider Millennium_. In this chapter, Nakashima and the gang team up with Maka and the others to defeat Arachne, who has allied herself with Giganidas as a means to spread Madness throughout the Multiverse. However, Nakashima is given the power to become Kamen Rider Millennium Complete Form, and he manages to fight against and defeat Zadrion

Disclaimer: Same here

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Millennium Souls

"Here we are, everyone." said Nakashima as he and the others got off of the MillenniumLiner "Death City, Nevada."

"Yowza. It's a big city." said Danny "Almost as big as Amity Park."

"Exactly what I was thinkin', Danny." said Jason

"Way past cool..." Nathan murmured

"Yeah." said Jaune as he and the others got off of the MillenniumLiner

"Hiya!" chimed a voice as a girl with ash-blonde hair done in pigtails, a black schoolgirl's uniform with a pleated skirt, and green eyes arrived

"I take it you're a Meister?" said Nakashima

"Yep." said the girl "I'm Maka. Maka Albarn. The guy with spiky hair and red eyes is my weapon partner, Soul."

Soul, in appearance had spiky white hair, red eyes, sharklike teeth, and a yellow and black jacket with blue jeans, and black sneakers

"Nice to meet ya." said Soul

"Same here." said Nakashima

"Hey!" said a voice

Nakashima looked to see a boy with spiked up light blue hair, grey eyes, and a star mark on his left shoulder holding a double ended kusari-gama

"That's Black-Star." said Maka, sweat-dropping "He dreams of being an assassin, but there's one problem: he's a great, big, loudmouth."

Suddenly, the kusari-gama then changed into a girl. This was Black-Star's weapon partner, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

"I apologize for my Meister being so noisy." said Tsubaki

"It's quite alright." said Nakashima

"Hello." said a voice

Nakashima and the gang turned to see a young man with black hair that had three stripes on the right side of his hair, golden yellow eyes, and a black suit walk up to him. This was Death The Kid, the son of Lord Death, with him were his weapon partners, Liz and Patti, the Thompson Sisters.

"Hello there." said Nakashima

Ruby was eyeing Kid, and blushing a vivid shade of red. It was clear that she was starting to develop feelings for the young Shinigami

"Oooooooh...Ruby's in love!" said Nora

"Goddammit, Nora!" said Ruby, blushing a deep shade of red

"Blab the fact that Ruby might have feelings for the Grim Reaper's son, why don't ya!?" said Jaune, flustered

"Hehehe. Sorry." said Nora, sheepishly

Elsewhere, Giganidas was speaking with Arachne, the leader of the group, Arachnophobia

"You must keep your word." said Giganidas

"If it's to infect all worlds with Madness, than I accept." said Arachne

"Excellent." said Giganidas with a twisted smile

Elsewhere, Nakashima was facing a man with grey hair, patchwork skin, glasses, and a screw going through his head wearing a labcoat. The man in question was Professor Franken Stein, one of the strongest Meisters to ever graduate from Death Weapon Meister Academy

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Stein?" said Nakashima

"Yes." said Stein "You'll need all the help you can get in order to save all of our worlds. I wanted to give you a little something."

Stein then took out a gold, white and silver colored version of the Decade K-Touch

"Behold, the Millennium K-Touch." said Stein "It'll allow you to access an even greater power to help you defeat the strongest Kaijin."

"Many thanks, Mr. Stein." said Nakashima, bowing in respect

Elsewhere, another figure was watching from afar. He wore armor similar to Amazon Neo crossed with Amazon Neo Alpha. This was Yushiro Ketsubana, AKA Kamen Rider Amazon Gamma. Another civilian injected with a weaponized Amazonz Cell as part of a living weapons program.

"Naoto Kiriguya." said Amazon Gamma "I swear, I will exterminate you."

Amazon Gamma then walked through a portal

Meanwhile, on the Chaos Fortress, Giganidas was facing Yushiro/Amazon Gamma, Cinder Fall/Grimm, Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius, Kyosei Kageyama/Kamen Rider Oblivion, Randy Collins/Kamen Rider Helheim, (the same Randy who was behind Jeff Woods becoming Jeff The Killer), and Nagato Kurotsuki/Shadow Moon

"Now, gentlemen." said Giganidas "Our goal is to reshape the Multiverse into _our _image. The only people in our way are those goody-two-shoes Riders."

"Now, it's our time to rip them apart!" said Randy as he took out his SengokuDriver and his Marionberry Lockseed

"Zadrion." said Giganidas, facing his top swordsman

"My lord." said Zadrion, kneeling before Giganidas

"I want you to find Kamen Rider Millennium, and _eliminate _him." said Giganidas

"Consider it done, my lord." said Zadrion as he knelt before his lord and master before being teleported to Earth

Elsewhere, Ruby was walking with Kid, chatting

"So, you're descended from those Silver-Eyed Warriors from the legends?" said Kid

"Yeah, I am." said Ruby "I was meant to save this world and all other worlds from evil. If we ever defeat Giganidas, I want to go out on a date with you."

"I would enjoy that very much." said Kid

Ruby smiled a little, and faced Kid

"You've got amazing eyes." said Ruby

"Same to you, Ruby." said Kid

Suddenly, they felt the ground they were on start shaking

"Whoa!" said Ruby "Is there an earthquake going on!?"

"I don't know, but it's big!" said Kid

A beam of light appeared from the sky as Zadrion arrived, wreaking havoc

"Yes! Run now, you plebs!" said Zadrion "Or spend eternity in the depths of Hell, ruing the day you crossed paths with the Giganoid army!"

"Is that one of those Giganoids?" said Kid

"Yeah, and he's one of the generals!" said Ruby as she raced into battle

Liz and Patti arrived, and changed into their gun forms

Meanwhile, Feral, Ryujin, Shadow, Blitz, Engetsu, Amazon X, and Geist were busy fighting Zadrion

**=FINISH BREAK!=**

**=SOIYA! GREEN APPLE SPARKLING!=**

**=1! 2! 3! RIDER KICK!=**

**=AMAZON STRIKE!=**

The six Riders then executed their finishers to try and damage Zadrion, but to no avail

"Weak! You are far too weak to injure me!" said Zadrion as he sent a shockwave of energy to send them flying

"Guys!" said Ruby as she and Kid arrived to stop Zadrion

"Soon, all Humans, Mobians, Monsters, and Faunus shall bow before the Giganoids!" said Zadrion

"That's where you're wrong, bub!" said a voice as Nakashima as Millennium arrived on his Millennium Roader motorcycle. Nakashima took out the Millennium K-Touch and began tapping the icons on it in the chronological order of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders

**=KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA! DECADE! DOUBLE! OOO! FOURZE! WIZARD! GAIM! DRIVE! GHOST! EX-AID! BUILD! ZI-O!=**

**=FINAL KAMENRIDE: MILLENNIUM!=**

Millennium's suit changed it's appearance, the chestplate having cards with pictures of Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build, and Zi-O, and the optics were now golden yellow. Millennium removed the front of the MillenniumDriver, and then attached it on the side of his belt, and put the K-Touch in the center of the belt

(Cue: "Lord Of The Speed")

"So, you've gotten a new form, big friggin' deal." said Zadrion "That's not going to stop me!"

"Oh really?" said Millennium "Somehow, I seriously doubt that, pal."

Millennium then advanced forwards, and fought Zadrion in hand to hand combat, landing incredible blows, Millennium detached the Millennium K-Touch from his belt, and tapped Zi-O's symbol

**=ZI-O!=**

**=KAMENRIDE: GRAND ZI-O!=**

Suddenly, a holographic copy of Grand Zi-O appeared beside Millennium as he took out a card and inserted it in the card slot, with Grand Zi-O mirroring his actions

**=FINAL ATTACKRIDE: Z-Z-Z-ZI-O!=**

Suddenly, Grand Zi-O then took out his King Zikan Girade at the same time Millennium took out his Millennium Blaygun, and they created an energy sword beam, injuring Zadrion.

"Damn you! GODDAMN YOU!" roared Zadrion as he charged at Millennium with the intent to kill. Millennium then fought Zadrion in a sword duel, they fought until Millennium did a sword strike that broke Zadrion's sword in two

"Prepare to face the power of all twenty Heisei Era Riders!" said Millennium as he took out a card and inserted it in the card slot

**=FINAL ATTACKRIDE: MI-MI-MI-MILLENNIUM!=**

Millennium jumped into the air, with the symbols of all twenty Heisei Riders appearing around him, and then he did a flying side kick accompanied by Rising Ultimate Kuuga, Shining Agito, Survive Ryuki, Blaster Faiz, King Blade, Armed Hibiki, Hyper Kabuto, Liner Form Den-O, Emperor Kiva, Decade Complete Form, CycloneJokerXtreme Double, PuToTyra OOO, Cosmic Fourze, Infinity Wizard, Kiwami Gaim, Drive Type Torideron, Mugen Damashii Ghost, Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid, Genius Form Build, and Grand Zi-O, slamming into Zadrion with all the force of a meteor shower

"This cannot be happening...! Me, a Giganoid warrior, defeated by a filthy Human...!?" said Zadrion "This is inconceivable...!"

Zadrion fell backwards, and then exploded. Zadrion, the swordsman of the Giganoid army, was now dead

"Sayonara." said Millennium

Meanwhile, Engetsu was fighting a creature that resembled Ankh Greed with the head of the Crow Amazonz, this was the Youkai Tengu

"You think you'll beat me!?" said Tengu "My swordsmanship is unmatched!"

"I seriously doubt that, pal." said Engetsu as he took out a Lockseed similar to the Kiwami Lockseed, and pressed the switch on the side

**=FRUITS BASKET!=**

Suddenly, multiple Armor Parts appeared around Engetsu, he then attached the Lockseed next to the Shukenja Lockseed, and twisted it, opening it

**=LOCK OPEN!=**

**=MUGEN ARMS! KAMI-SAMA, STANDING ALMIGHTY!=**

In Mugen Arms, Engetsu looked like Kiwami Gaim with Kachidoki Arms Gaim's helmet. His visor was all the colors of the rainbow, and his armor was golden

(Cue Song: "Ranbu Escalation" by Gaku Sano and Yukata Kobayashi)

"What trickery is this!?" said Tengu as he backed away as Engetsu advanced forwards. Engetsu then twisted the Mugen Lockseed

**=RINGOJIN!=**

Suddenly, the Ringojin appeared in Engetsu's hand, and he slashed Tengu twice with it. Then he twisted the Mugen Lockseed again

**=COCONUT BUSTERS!=**

Engetsu was now using a pair of boxing gloves similar to the Kurumi Bombers, but colored like a coconut, and he battered Tengu with a flurry of punches. He then twisted the Mugen Lockseed twice

**=PLANTINE LANCER!=**

Suddenly, a green colored version of Kamen Rider Baron's BanaSpear appeared in Engetsu's hand, and he moved the Knife Cutter twice

**=SOIYA! MUGEN SQUASH!=**

Engetsu then plunged the Plantine Lancer into the ground, and energy plantines appeared and pinned Tengu's body to the ground

"I refuse to admit defeat!" said Tengu "I won't be beaten...by a filthy hybrid like you!"

Engetsu then twisted the Mugen Lockseed twice

**=MUSOU SABER! DJ RIFLE!=**

Engetsu had the DJ Rifle in his left hand, and the Musou Saber in his right hand, and he combined them into their Taiken mode and moved the Knife-Cutter twice

**=SOIYA! MUGEN AU LAIT!=**

Energy began forming around the blade and Engetsu slashed Tengu twice, Tengu then exploded

"Kore nitte ikken rakuchaku." said Engetsu

"Nate!" said Starfire as she flew to her cousin "You okay?"

"I'll live, Kory." said Engetsu as he changed back into Nathan

"Well played, Kamen Riders." said Giganidas as he appeared "But know this: The day will come when us villains will reign supreme."

"You'll never win!" said Millennium

"We'll soon see about that." said Giganidas as he teleported away

(End of Chapter Six)

Next Time, on Kamen Rider Millennium, A whole different evil is plotting behind the scenes, and he is planning to send swarms of Kaijin defeated by past Heisei-era Kamen Riders across the multiverse. Our heroes then stop at Morioh to help Johnathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, Josuke Higashikata, Giorno Giovanna, Jolyne Cujoh, Johnny Joestar, Josefumi Kujo, Joshiro Jones, Josiah Jordan, and the allies to the Joestar Family stop the forces of evil!

Find out in Chapter 7: Stand Proud Over Evil!

Stands

(I will be including OCs and Stands created by me, Alex Justin Desoto/WOLFWATCHER12, who is a fellow Kamen Rider, DC, and Marvel Comics fan and is autistic like I am. He likes JoJo's Bizarre Adventure now), CyotheLion, Secret-Universe/cmara, GothNebula/Nebula The Hedgehog, ScottishArtGuy, and so on)

Nakashima Kazuma/Kamen Rider Millennium: [Zebrahead]

Nathan Ralls/Kamen Rider Engetsu: [JAM Project]

Takashi Wakamaru/Kamen Rider Zero: [Moonlight Sonata]

Andrew Taylor/Kamen Rider White: [Psychosocial]

Takuya Shikimori/Kamen Rider Astro: [Space Jam]

Daigo Shinozaki/Kamen Rider Zero-X: [OVER-QUARTZER]

Justin Kase/Kamen Rider Shadow: [Paint It Black]

Cyo The Lion: [Smash Mouth]

Bonnie The Hedgehog: [Funny Little Feelin']

Nebula The Hedgehog: [Sorario Days]

Joshiro Jones: [Howling Thunder]

Kenshiro: [Backstreet Boy]

Mike: [Healing Touch]

Cody: [Quiet Cool]

Kenshi: [Careless Whisper]

Mira Amy Sandma: [Ladies Night]

Gale Sandma: [Doctor Beat]

Midnight The Hedgebat/Kamen Rider Night: [Black Veil Brides]

Stanley the Echidnahog: [One Direction]

Breeze The Hedgecat: [Fall Out Boy]

Saint The Hedgebat: [Linkin Park]

Eric "Mikes" Prower: [ ]

Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral: [Three Days Grace]

Jenny Summers/She-Wolf: [Mississippi Queen]

Jill Valentine: [Iron Eagle]

Chris Redfeild: [21 Guns]

Leon Scott Kennedy: [Coldplay]

Claire Redfeild: [Paramore]

Jotaro Kujo: [Star Platinum]

Mohammed Avdol: [Magician's Red]

Joseph Joestar: [Hermit Purple]

Noriaki Kakyoin: [Heirophant Green]

Jean-Pierre Polnareff: [Silver Chariot]

Iggy: [The Fool]

Dio Brando/DIO: [The World]

Vanilla Ice: [Cream]

N'Doul: [Geb]

Mariah: [Bastet]

Pet Shop: [Horus]

Josuke Higashikata: [Crazy Diamond]

Koichi Hirose: [Echoes]

Okuyasu Nijimura: [The Hand]

Yukako Yamagishi: [Love Deluxe]

Rohan Kishibe: [Heaven's Door]

Yoshikage Kira: [Killer Queen]

Akira Otoishi: [Red Hot Chili Pepper]

Giorno Giovanna: [Gold Experience]

Abaccio Leone: [Moody Blues]

Bruno Buccellati: [Sticky Fingers]

Narancia Ghirga: [Aerosmith]

Pannacotta Fugo: [Purple Haze]

Trish Una: [Spice Girl]

Diavolo: [King Crimson]

Guido Mista: [Sex Pistols]

Ghaccio: [White Album]

Formaggio: [Little Feet]

Proscutto: [The Grateful Dead]

Pesci: [Beach Boy]

Illuso: [Man In The Mirror]

Randy Collins/Bloody Randy: [Jailhouse Rock]

Risotto Nero: [Metallica]

Jolyne Cujoh: [Stone Free]

Ermes Costello: [Kiss]

Narcisio Anasui: [Diver Down]

Weather Report: [Weather Forcast]

Enrico Pucci: [Whitesnake], [C-Moon], [Made In Heaven]

Johnny Joestar: [Tusk]

Gyro Zeppelli: [Ball-Breaker]

Hot Pants: [Cream Starter]

Funny Valentine: [Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)/D4C]

Diego Brando: [Scary Monsters]

Josefumi Kujo: [Soft & Wet]

Joshu Higashikata: [Nut King Call]

Ruby Rose/Kamen Rider Huntress: [Rosenrot]

Josiah Jordan: [Psychic Lover]

Ed: [Monster Mash]

Edd: [Smart Went Crazy]

Eddy: [Smooth Criminal]

Weiss Schnee: [Evanescence]

Blake Belladonna: [Blue Suede]

Jeff Woods/Jeff The Killer/Kamen Rider Reaper: [Virus Alert]

Liu Woods/Homicidal Liu: [Innocent Trap]

Danny Fenton/Kamen Rider Ecto: [Danse Macabre]

Yang Xiao Long: [Dragon Soul]

Edward Elric/Kamen Rider Fullmetal: [Kamitsuki Brave]

Inuyasha/Kamen Rider Youkai: [Misery Buisness]

Kagome Higurashi/Kamen Rider Seraph: [Lady Gaga]

Sango/Kamen Rider Storm: [Core Pride]

Miroku/Kamen Rider Onmyoji: [Uverworld]

Shippo/Kamen Rider Kitsune: [Message To The World]

Kouga/Kamen Rider Savage: [Werewolves In London]

Lie Ren: [Imagine Dragons]

Ben Tennyson/Ben 10: [Armour Zone]

Karen Starr/Power Girl: [Love Gun]

Koriand'r/Starfire: [Linked Horizon]

Giganidas/Kamen Rider Exceed: [Grim Grinning Ghost]

Dick Grayson/Nightwing: [Monochrome Kiss]

Garfeild Mark Logan/Beast Boy: [Animal I Have Become]

Steven Quartz-Universe/Kamen Rider Crystal: [Livin' On A Prayer]

Tim Drake/Red Robin: [Last Alliance]

Damien Wayne/Sparrow: [Slipknot]

Crimson The Echidna/Enerjak: [Black Mesa]

Updated VA Cast

Chris Patton as Nakashima Kazuma/Kamen Rider Millennium, Asura, and Airstrike

Catlin Glass as Sayaka Kazuma and Winry Rockbell

John Cena as Giganidas/Kamen Rider Exceed and Gigatron

Cambert Cooley as Zadrion

Steven Jay Blum as Vilgax, Kaldor, Jake Martinez, Scytheblade and so on

Crispin Freeman as Gadrock, Shockburst, Roy Harper/Speedy, Zebra, Gacoki the Lion, Tyron the T-Rex and Guardian

Will Friedle as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Sharp The Hedgehog, and Nightfang

Yuri Lowenthal as Tim Drake/Red Robin, La'Gann/Lagoon Boy, Garth/Tempest, Ben Tennyson/Ben 10, Donatello, Mercury Black, Noah the Albino Lion, Barnaby Brooks Jr., Keigo Asano, Sasuke Uchiha, Pannacotta Fugo, Darkchaser, and so on

Lucien Dodge as Damien Wayne/Sparrow, Liu Woods/Homicidal Liu, Bat, and Tomokazu Hazamada

Blake Shepard as Jeff Woods/Jeff The Killer/Kamen Rider Reaper

Johnny Yong Bosch as Ichigo Kurosaki, Nero, Johnathan Joestar, and so on

Nicolas Cantu as Stanley the Echidnahog

Stephanie Sheh as Hinata Hyuuga, Orehime Inoue, Lin, Kyrie, and Sky Prower

Hynden Walch as Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire, Kommand'r/Blackfire, Muffy Jane Prower, Noire the Lioness, Hiki the T-Rex, Trish Una, and Princess Bubblegum

Bumper Robinson as Victor Stone/Cyborg and Ursa Maxus

Khary Peyton as Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad

Michael Sinterniklass as Chris Thorndyke, Leonardo, Johnny Joestar, and Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone

Sean Astin as Raphael

Robbie Daymond as Joshiro Jones/JoJo and Michaelangelo

Mae Whitman as Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder-Girl, Topaz The Hedgebat and April O'Neil

Mark Thompson as Casey Jones

Darran Dunstan as Hamato Yoshi/Splinter

Kevin Michael Richardson as Oroku Saki/The Shredder/Super Shredder, Umeme The Lion (Cyo's dad), Gogsa the Stegosaurus, and so on

Donald Glover as Cyo the Lion

Cree Summer as Ayah The Lioness (Cyo's mom), Haggar, and Blackwing

Kelly MacDonald as Bonnie The Hedgehog

Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose/Kamen Rider Huntress and Brianna the Squirrel

Kara Erbelle as Weiss Schnee and Yuki the Snow Leopard

Arryn Zech as Blake Belladonna

Barbara Julie Dunkelman as Yang Xiao Long and Ember The Lioness

Jeremy Shada as Finn, Lance, and Breeze The Hedgecat

John DiMaggio as Jake

Olivia Olsen as Marceline Abadeer

Miles Luna as Jaune Arc and Eric "Mikes" Prower

Samantha Ireland as Nora Valkyrie

Neath Oum as Lie Ren and Miyamoto Usagi

Katie Newville as Emerald Sustrai

Jen Taylor as Salem

William Orendorff as Hazel Rainart

Christopher Sabat as Arthur Watts, Toshinori Yagi/All-Might, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Roranoa Zolo

Josh Grelle as Tyrian Callows, Toxinator, and Komatsu

Ian Sinclair as Toriko, Brook, Ginei Morioka, and Abaccio Leone

Patrick Seitz as Dio Brando/DIO, Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki, Midora, and Lewamus Primal

T.C Carson as Crimson The Echidna/Enerjak IV

Kaiji Tang as Kenshiro

Matthew Mercer as Leon Scott Kennedy, Jotaro Kujo, Might Guy and Rei

Patricia Ja Lee as Jill Valentine

Roger Craig Smith as Chris Valentine, Sonic The Hedgehog, Bruno Buccellati, and

Colleen Villard as Miles 'Tails' Prower, Tails Doll, and Ino Yamanaka

Dave B. Mitchell as Knuckles The Echidna and Raoh

Kirk Thornton as Shadow The Hedgehog

Karen Strassman as Rouge The Bat

Maile Flannigan as Naruto Uzumaki

Kate Higgins as Sakura Haruno

Michael Sorich as Ryohei Higashikata and Jagi

Scott Menville as Scourge The Hedgehog

Vanessa Marshall as Fiona Fox

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose

Jason Liebrecht as Qrow Branwen and Dabi

Leah Clark as Jenny Summers/She-Wolf, Himiko Toga, Rin, and Blair the Cat Witch

Justin Briner as Izuku Midoriya

Clifford Chapin as Katsuki Bakugo and Guido Mista

Monica Rial as Tsuyu Asui/Froppy, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Anna Rose, Jolyne Cujoh, Mirajane Strauss, Yukari Sendo, and so on

David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Kamen Rider Ecto and Narancia Ghirga

Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Sam Manson, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Lien-Da, Bloodstone, Ninjini, and so on

Justin Long as Spyro The Dragon

Ashley Tisdale as Stealth Elf, Mina Mongoose, and so on

Richard Steven Horvitz as Stingblade and Kaos

Ryan Reynolds as Bullet

Chuck Polluck as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Matt Hill as Edwin Horace "Ed" Cosgrove

Samuel Vincent as Eddward Marion "Double D" Bradley, Martin Mystery, Billy, and Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja

Tony Sampson as Eddy Skipper McGee

Kirby Morrow as Cole/Black Ninja, Miroku/Kamen Rider Onmyoji, and Onyx

Michael Adamphwhite as Jay Gordon/Blue Ninja

Kelly Metzger as Nya/Water Ninja

Vincent Tong as Kai/Red Ninja and Inferno the Lion

Zach Callison as Steven Quartz-Universe/Kamen Rider Crystal

Estelle as Garnet

Michaela Dietz as Amethyst

Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl

Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli

Shelby Rabera as Peridot

Alessandro Juliani as Moonstone

Jack Black as Jade

J. Shannon Weaver as Iolite

Lex Lang as Star Ruby

Yoshi Sudarso as Ammolite

Billy Kametz as Josuke Higashikata, Kyler Prince/Kamen Rider Blitz, and Saint the Hedgebat

Zach Aguillar as Koichi Hirose and Genos

Faye Mata as Yukako Yamagishi

Jalen K. Cassell as Okuyasu Nijimura and Vanilla Ice

Vic Micgnogna as Rohan Kishibe, Edward Elric/Kamen Rider Fullmetal, Spirit Albarn/Professor Deathscythe, and Nagato

Liam O'Brian as Gaara and Cuprite (a Homeworld Gem serving under Black Diamond)

Zachary Levi as Gyro Zeppelli

Sam Witwer as Narcisio Anasui

Benjamin Diskin as Weather Report

Richard Epcar as Zeed, Akuma, and Joseph Joestar

Erza Weisz as Thouzer

Steve Staley as Neji Hyuuga, Toshiro Hitsuguya, and Amiba

Christopher Corey Smith as Juda

Tara Platt as Karen Starr/Power Girl, Tenmari, Kali Belladonna (Blake's mom)

Jason Spisak as Wally West/Kid Flash

Burnie Burns as Kaen the Lion and Taiyang Xiao Long

Jessica Nigiri as Cinder Fall/Kamen Rider Grimm

Samuel Ramey as Slenderman

Keith David as Black Diamond

Teresa Gallagher as Cynthia the Lioness

Todd Haberkorn as Tsukune Aono, Death The Kid, and Natsu Dragneel

Jarrod Green as Coco

Aaron Roberts as Sunny

Colleen Clinkenbeard as Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, Riza Hawkeye, and Inner Moka

Alexis Tipton as Moka Akashiya/Outer Moka and Shade the Echidna

Cherami Leigh as Patti Thompson, Lucy Heartfillia, and Kyoko Aono

Selena Gomez as Maria the Hedgebat

Jessica Boone as Angel The Hedgebat

Garret Hunter as Adam Taurus

Rob Lowe as Steelmane

Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov/Ice King and Dreadwing

Mark Hamill as Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal, Alvin the Outcast, The Joker, Laughing Jack, and Razorblade

Laura Bailey as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Maka Albarn, Mamiya, Chun-Li, and Venomica

Erica Lindbeck as Blaze The Cat

Bryce Papenbrook as Silver The Hedgehog

Fred Tatisciore as AAARRRGGHH!, Snap-Shot, Strykore and Rocksteady

Kelsey Grammer as Blinkous Galadrigal/Blinky

Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr.

Clancy Brown as Gunmar

Ike Amadi as Angor Rot

Lena Headley as Morgana Le Fey

Victor Raider-Wexler as Vendel

Jim Cummings as Clampdown and Malefor

Tim Dababo as Bebop

Seth Green as Zaire the Leopard and Claw

Bill Fagerbakke as Backstop

James Woods as Riptide and Howlite

J Michael Tatum as Tenya Ieda/Ingenium, Phantom, Klein Seben, Giriko/Saw, Zultanite, and so on

Brina Palencia as Juvia Lockser, Chariote, and Kurumu Kurono

Kari Walhgren as Zatanna Zatara, Karina Lyle/Blue Rose, Julie-Su, Hot Pants, and Kyanite

Josh Hutchenson as Nathan Ralls/Kamen Rider Engetsu

Jason Dohring as Seaspray, Terra, and Funny Valentine

Andrew Chaikin as Diego Brando

Jeffrey Parazzo as Skyclaw

Brad Swaile as Midnight The Hedgebat/Kamen Rider Night, Josefumi Kujo, and Skybolt

Tim Phillips as Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral

Max Mittelman as Saitama, Giorno Giovanna, and Deepdive

Jason David Frank as Justin Kase/Kamen Rider Shadow

Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Chargehorn

Micah Solusod as Arcticlaw and Soul "Eater" Evans

Neil Kaplan as Zarkon, Sledgestrike, and Madara Uchiha

Kimberly Brooks as Jasper and Princess Allura

Steven Skyler as Max Desmond/Kamen Rider Nexus

Doug Erholtz as Shin, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, and Kankuro

Kyle Heburt as Noriaki Kakyoin, Ryu, Junglord, and Kiba Inuzuka

Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha/Kamen Rider Yokai and Wolfblade

Chris Tergilafera as Mohammed Avdol

Derek Stephen Prince as Uryu Ishida and Iggy

Monica Stori as Kagome Higurashi/Kamen Rider Seraph

Kelly Sheridan as Sango/Kamen Rider Storm

Jillian Richards as Shippo/Kamen Rider Kitsune

Scott McNeil as Kouga/Kamen Rider Savage, Randy Collins/Bloody Randy and Risotto Nero

Sebastian Arcelus as Yoh Asakura

Sean Schemmel as Amidamaru, Formaggio, and Ryunosuke Umemiya

Travis Willingham as Nemesis Primal, Fudo, Roy Mustang, and Jugo

Chris Jai Alex as Arachnitron

Aaron Dismuke as Oscar Pine and Ghaccio

Tara Strong as Rachel Roth/Raven, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, and Barbara Gordon/Batgirl

Jake T. Austin as Jaime Rayes/Blue Beetle

Nolan North as Conner Kent/Kon-El/Superboy

Maxey Whitehead as Alphonse Elric and Crona

Sonny Strait as Ragnarok, Ussop, Joshu Higashikata, Pesci, and Maes Hughes

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus

D.C Douglas as Yoshikage Kira, Albert Wesker, and Hackmanite

Michael Rosembaum as Enrico Pucci, Proscutto, and Yhwach

J.B Blanc as Diavolo

Phill LaMarr as Vergil Hawkins/Static Shock and Ochiai the Triceratops

Rachel Macfarlane as Nikita the Raptor

Reuben Langdon as Dante, Ken Masters, etc

Newton Pittman as Grey Fullbuster

Adam Gibbs as Yutaro Higurashi/Kamen Rider Amazon X

Rhett Fisher as Minato Oozora/Kamen Rider Mizuki

Alex Hartman as Kenshi Takamine/Kamen Rider Ryujin

David Gallagher as Riku

James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet

David Kaye as King Giganoto and Clank

Paul Giamatti as Chairman Dreg

Armin Shimerman as Doctor Nefarious

Sylvester Stallone as Victor Von Ion

more will be added soon


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the seventh chapter to _Kamen Rider Millennium_, basically, the Riders discover that Giganidas and his forces have teamed up with villains from across the multiverse, and are plotting to reshape Earth into their image. Luckily, the Riders arrive in Beach City in order to stop this enemy. They meet Josiah Jordan, Steven Quartz-Universe/Kamen Rider Crystal fighting a Homeworld Gem working for Black Diamond, who is said to be even stronger than Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Pink Diamond, and White Diamond combined. Also, my Kamen Rider Zero-One OC, Max Desmond, AKA Kamen Rider Nexus makes his debut

Disclaimer: Same here. Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network owns Steven Universe. I own some Crystal Gem and Homeworld Gem OCs.

I own nothing else. Please reply!

Chapter 7: Stand Proud Over Evil!

_Location:_

_**Beach City, Delmarva**_

_8:47 AM_

It cuts to a young man in a pink jacket over a blue shirt with a yellow star in the center, blue jeans, and black sandals running to fight. This was Steven Quartz-Universe, a hybrid between a Human and an extraterrestrial being known as a Crystal Gem, his mother, Rose Quartz, gave up her physical being in order to give birth to Steven. Steven now fights alongside his mother's freinds, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, now with Lapis Lazuli and Peridot on the team

(**AN: **I'm using Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot's new looks in _Steven Universe: The Movie_)

"Hang on, guys! I'm comin'!" said Steven as he dashed to the beach to see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fighting against a white and pink colored humanoid being holding a rapier, he looked to be dressed in buisness attire with a round cut hackmanite gemstone in the center of his chest

"You worms." said the Gem in question, sounding like Yoshikage Kira, "You really think you could stand a match to me, Hackmanite? You're even dumber than you look!"

Hackmanite then thrust his rapier in rapid speed thrusts, prompting Garnet to counter them with her gauntlets

_'Damn! He's fast!' _Garnet thought _'It's like trying to fight a cheetah!'_

"Hey, Steven!" said Amethyst "You know that weird looking belt thingy that you found?"

"Yeah. Why?" said Steven as he took out a cross between the Arcle and the GhostDriver

"Use it!" said Amethyst "Use it to help us fight!"

"Ok...here goes!" said Steven as he attached the belt onto his waist, causing belt straps to form

Steven then opened his hands to see small gem-like objects the size and shape of ping-pong balls. They were styled after diffrent gemstones

"What the hey?" Steven got out

"Use one of those gem thingies to access your power!" said Amethyst

Steven then took out the rose quartz styled sphere, and inserted it into the belt

**=CRYSTALIZE! ROSE QUARTZ PHASE!=**

Steven was now clad in megenta and gold colored armor. He looked like Beast Hyper crossed with Infinity Wizard

"I look like a Kamen Rider..." said the transformed Steven

"A Kamen Rider?" said Lapis "What's that?"

"A Japanese superhero that fights against evil monsters." said Amethyst

"In this case, I'm Kamen Rider Crystal, right?" said Steven

"You could say that." said a voice as Kamen Riders Millennium, Shadow, Feral, Blitz, Mizuki, Amazon X, Engetsu, Ryujin, and Ecto arrived

"Whoa!" said Crystal "More Kamen Riders?"

"Yeah." said Millennium "Let's pwn this punk!"

(Cue Song: "EXCITE" Rider Chips version)

"Let's do it to it!" said Feral as he readied his Feral Slasher

"Count me in on this action!" said a voice similar to Antonio Garcia from Power Rangers Samurai as a young man who looked like Shinn Asuka from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED crossed with Michiru Kururugi from Inuyasha: Curse of the Sacred Mask arrived. He had brown hair with blue highlights in it, green eyes, and a fair complexion with a white shirt under a navy blue jacket, grey jeans, and brown sneakers. He wore a belt similar to the Hiden Zero-One Driver, but modified

"Who are you?" said Engetsu

"My name is Max Desmond." said the young man "And I am a passing through Kamen Rider!"

Max then took out a Progrise Key with a golden yellow image of a lion, and pressed the switch on the top

**=POUNCE!=**

Max then held it in front of the belt

**=AUTHORIZE!=**

Suddenly, a golden yellow colored avatar of a roaring lion appeared

"Henshin!" said Max as he turned the Progrise Key to it's open state, and inserted it into the belt

**=PROGRISE!=**

**=SHOUT IT OUT LOUD! ROYAL LION! THE KING OF BEASTS STANDS PROUDLY.=**

In Max's place was an armored figure similar to Kamen Rider Axe crossed with Kamen Rider Beast. His body suit was black, his armor was yellow, and his optics were orange.

"Do you think you could stand a chance against me!? A warrior serving under Black Diamond!?" said Hackmanite

"What...the...Hell...?" Steven/Crystal got out

"You're kidding me...he's working for _him_!?" Garnet blurted out

"You're working for that complete and utter sociopath!?" said Peridot "He means to turn Humans, Monsters, Mobians, and Faunus into extinct lifeforms!"

"Soon, Black Diamond will reshape this rock into his own image where us Gems reign supreme!" said Hackmanite

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Nexus as he fought Hackmanite in hand-to-hand combat, getting in a few jabs to Hackmanite's face

"How's that for action?" said Nexus, only for Hackmanite to burst into chuckles

"That doesn't even tickle my fancy!" said Hackmanite with a sneer as he swatted Nexus aside, and took out a small device, which showed a hologram.

_"Black Diamond is busy right at the moment." _said an obnoxious voice as a jet black Pearl was facing Hackmanite

_"Quiet. Let him speak." _said a voice similar to Goliath from _Gargoyles_ as a ten-foot tall figure resembling Ultron crossed with Braniac was sitting on a throne. He was jet black, dark purple, and grey in color, grey colored skin, jet black elbow length hair, dark purple eyes with black sclera, and a round cut black diamond on his upper back

"My Diamond." said Hackmanite, kneeling before the figure "Your right-hand Gem, Hackmanite, reporting."

_"What is your report, Hackmanite?" _said Black Diamond

"There are Crystal Gems on Earth!" said Hackmanite "What shall I do with them, My Diamond?"

_"I shall send Schorl, Sulfur, Chariote, Morganite, and Bloodstone to aid you in wiping out all organic life on this worthless rock of a planet.." _said Black Diamond

"Hey, asshole!" said Feral "This 'worthless rock' happens to be _our _home planet!"

_"Strange organisms in even stranger suits of armor?" _said Black Diamond _"Now I have seen everything. The Assassination Team should arrive soon."_

"Understood, My Diamond." said Hackmanite "Hackmanite, out."

The hologram shut off, and Hackmanite burst into cackles

"You Crystal Clods are in for it now!" said Hackmanite "My lord and master, Black Diamond has sent a team of his top assassins to deal with y-!"

Before Hackmanite could finish, an arrow of pure light sailed in and nailed him through the abdomen, causing Hackmanite to poof and retreat inside of his gemstone to heal

"Uh, Pearl?" said Crystal as he changed back into Steven "Did you and Amethyst just fuse into Opal and poof this guy?"

"Uh...that wasn't us, Steven." said Amethyst

"Then who was it?" said Steven

"It was me." said a voice similar to L Lawliet from _Death Note _as a figure arrived. He looked to be dressed like DMC4 Dante, but colored sky blue and white. He wore a sky blue trenchcoat with metallic blue accents, and a scarf that had a white star with the Japanese character for "Blue Moon" on it. His skin was Smurf-blue, he had white hair styled like L Lawliet crossed with Leon Luis, as well as silver eyes. On his upper back was an oval-cut blue moonstone gem, and he was holding a bow similar to the one used by Amethyst and Pearl's fusion, Opal, but different

"My name is Moonstone." said the figure "I'm a Crystal Gem who fought for the war for Earth's survival."

"Another Gem?" said Steven, bewildered

"I managed to evade the Light of Corruption caused by White, Blue, and Yellow Diamond." said Moonstone "Me, and a few of my comerades."

Moonstone gestured to a group of gems.

The first was dressed in a light purple kimono with lilac trim, toed socks, and sandals. He had purple skin like Amethyst, elbow length white hair in a high ponytail, and a triangle cut purple gem in the center of his chest

The second was dressed like a Chinese warrior monk with green skin like Peridot and Emerald, white hair done in a low ponytail, green eyes, and an oval-cut jade gemstone in the center of his forehead

The third had green skin, but he wore a loincloth for clothing, had pale green skin, amber colored eyes, white hair, and an oval cut ammolite gemstone in the center of his back

The forth gem was dressed like a warrior, and had vivid green skin, white hair, green eyes, and had a triangle cut green gem on his upper back

The fifth Gem had jet black hair, slate grey skin, purple eyes, was dressed like Nero from DMC4, and had a round cut black gemstone on the back of his neck

The sixth Gem wore clothes similar to Tokugawa Ieyasu from Sengoku Basara crossed with Juza from Ken's Rage 2. He had paper-white skin, white hair with a black splotch on top styled like Jesse Anderson from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and two oval cut howlite gemstones on the backs of his hands

The seventh and final Gem wore red and orange DMC4 Dante clothing, had crimson red skin like Ruby, elbow length blonde hair, orange eyes, and a round cut red gem in the center of his chest

"Everyone, meet Iolite, Ammolite, Jade, Tsevorite, Howlite, Onyx, and Star Ruby." said Moonstone

"Hello." said Iolite, sounding like Kenshin Himura from the New Kyoto Arc

"Heya." said Jade, sounding like Po from Kung Fu Panda

"Hi." said Ammolite, sounding like Koda, the Dino Charge Blue Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Charge

"Nice to meet you." said Tsevorite, sounding like Jet from Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Yo." said Onyx, sounding like Riku from Kingdom Hearts

"Hello there." said Howlite, sounding like Ron Weasley from the Harry Potter movies

"Greetings." said Star Ruby, sounding like Prince Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Um, nice to meet you." said Steven, feeling a little awkward "My name is Steven. Steven Universe, son of Rose Quartz."

"Wait. You're _Rose's_ son!?" said Jade, looking surprised

"Yeah. She gave up her physical form in order to give birth to me." said Steven

"Whoa." said Ammolite

"You see, we arrived on Earth in order to escape Black Diamond's clutches." Iolite explained "When we arrived, we noticed that we were being followed by one of Black Diamond's top assassins. His name was Sulfur. He wanted to bring our shattered gems back to Black Diamond to prove his usefulness in battle."

"STEVEN!" said a voice belonging to Connie Mahershwaren, Steven's girlfreind, who was being followed by Steven's dad, Greg.

"Dad! Connie!" said Steven "What's going on!?"

"Some Homeworld Gem named 'Bloodstone' is causing mayhem downtown!" said Greg "Some cops were murdered trying to stop her!"

"We've gotta head downtown!" said Jason

(Location: Downtown Beach City)

It shows people running from a hooded figure who had dark red skin with black markings up and down her body. She had black hair with red tint in a bob cut, and red eyes with black sclera, she had a red and black bloodstone gem on her upper back, and she had created blood constructs of bat wings to help her fly. This was none other than Bloodstone, one of Black Diamond's top assassins.

"Freeze, lady!" said a policeman, pointing his gun at Bloodstone.

Suddenly, one of the wings that Bloodstone was generating turned into a razor-sharp blade that slashed the policeman's arms off, the policeman howled in pain, but his pained screams were cut off when she used the blade to slash him in half

"Weakling humans." said Bloodstone, sounding like Elizabet from Ninja Gaiden 2

"Hey!" said Steven "Where do you get off at butchering innocent people!?"

"So _you're _the son of Rose Quartz." said Bloodstone "You interest me, child. I look forward to dissecting you for further study."

"Not gonna happen!" said Jason

Jason then did the poses that Kotaro Minami did to become Kamen Rider BLACK RX, while Steven made his CrystalDriver appear, and he took out the Rose Quartz Galacticrystal

"Ectophase Activate!" said Jason

"Henshin!" said Steven

**=CRYSTALIZE! ROSE QUARTZ PHASE!=**

**=HENSHIN=**

Steven and Jason then entered their Rider forms.

Steven's Rider Form, Kamen Rider Crystal, looked like Hyper Beast crossed with Infinity Wizard. His armor was pink and gold with magenta optics

Jason's Rider Form, Kamen Rider Feral, looked like BLACK RX BioRider, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Joker, and the chest of Kiva Garulu. His wrists, ankles, knees, and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was red. His optics were crimson red, his helmet had wolf ears on top of it, and his gloves had pointed claws on the fingertips

"I am the Child of the Blood Moon!" said Feral "Kamen Rider...FERAL!"

Feral then took out one of his GridCards and slid it across the top of his belt, the Feral Shifter

**=FERAL SLASHER, EQUIP ON!=**

In Feral's hand was a longsword similar to the NERF N-Force Marauder Longsword, and he entered a fighting stance with it, fighting against Bloodstone with Crystal's help, slashing her a few times

"You're self-taught in swordsmanship. And pretty good." said Bloodstone "Although, your technique lacks something."

"What of it, bitch!?" said Crystal as he drew a pair of katanas and slashed Bloodstone with them

"Drat. I'll lose at this rate." muttered Bloodstone "You win this round, Riders."

With that, Bloodstone generated her wings and flew off

"Coward." said Crystal as he changed back into Steven

"We're gonna need all the help we can get to protect the Multiverse from evil." said Izuku as he walked up to Steven "Will you and the Crystal Gems help us?"

"You bet." said Steven

(End of Chapter 7)

Next Time, on _Kamen Rider Millennium_: Nakashima and the gang run into Fukuo Kanedaichi, AKA Space Sheriff Zarvion, who is about to arrest them for multiple accounts of unauthorized interdimensional travel during their arrival in Daten City in order to team up with the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking! Meanwhile, Giganidas allies himself with the demons, Corset, Scanty, Kneesocks, Coat, and Ascot, whereas Panty and Stocking's brothers, Jacket and Scarf arrive to help turn the tide of battle! Can our heroes find a way out of this pickle!?

Find out in Chapter 8: Daten City Escapades


End file.
